TUNED
by Leviathoune
Summary: Des Tuneds survivantes... Comment ces clones de l'ange de la mort peuvent-elles trouver leur place dans ce monde, faire leurs propres marques, donner un sens à leur vie...
1. Tunedchap1

**EPILOGUE**

Pendant les deux ans qui suivirent, la rupture ente les tuned et le GIB, les 8 agents GR envoyées à la surface furent livrées a elles-mêmes...

Dans un premier temps, elles poursuivirent leur mission en traquant les dissidents de l'armée du BARJACK qui poursuivaient leur lutte en une guérilla sanglante contre les usines ...

...Mais au fur et à mesure que le vide se creusait entre elles et Zalem; leur conscience individuelle se manifestait.

Elles avaient envie de se sentir exister, vivante ; d'être autre chose que l'arme abandonnée de Zalem , autre chose que les souvenirs d'une autre...

Cette « autre » avait un vrai nom , pas seulement un numéro ; elle était là seule à avoir un passé, une vie !

Elles enviaient toutes l'originale ! Elles aussi voulaient être unique !

Elles cherchèrent, toutes naturellement a se réunir. Elle pensait toutes, qu'ainsi elles trouveraient des réponses a leurs questions. Sechs fut la seule à éprouver un sentiment de haine et de destruction à l'égard de ses soeurs !

Elle voulait être la seule et l'unique ! La traque dura une année et sa victoire fut écrasante.

Mais Sechs n'était pas pour autant satisfaite de son succès et elle monta aussitôt à l'assaut de zalem ou elle était certaine d'y trouver Gally « l'originale », laissant derrière elle le vaste champ de bataille qu'est la surface...

**TUNED**

**CHAPITRE 1 : L'EVEIL**

« Je suis vivante ! »

N8 s'éveilla tout doucement du sommeil profond dans lequel elle s'était plongée pour feindre la mort et ainsi échappée à la furie de sechs.

Peu à peu que ses sens revenaient, elle s'aperçut que son corps était dans un sale état.

Il devait lui manquer une bonne partie de ses membres et ses fonctions vitales étaient sérieusement endommagées. Dans un état conscient, elle risquait de mettre sa vie en danger beaucoup plus rapidement qu'en mode veille.

C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvé à l'arrière d'une camionnette en marche.

Ce devait être le changement de magnétisme terrestre occasionné par le déplacement qui avait du éveillé ses capteurs, mais à pressent les chaos et les embardées que fessait le véhicule l'indisposait.

Son corps abîmé l'empêché de garder son équilibre et aucun objet autour d'elle ne lui permettait de s'accrocherai.

Elle ne comprenait pas très bien dans quoi elle se trouvait.

Cela ressemblait à un amas de partie de corps de cyborgs et de pièces détachées de métaux divers et variés...

Avec son unique bras et ce qui restait de ses jambes, elle essaya de s'extirpe de cette poubelle cliquetante et brinquebalante.

Elle était effrayé et reprenais espoir à la fois ;peut être l' emmenait-on dans une décharge ou elle allait sans doute mourir sans pouvoir rien y faire, mais d'un autre côté il y avais quelqu'un qui conduisait cette camionnette, elle pouvait donc encore être sauvé !

« Je suis vivante ! Arrêtez le véhicule ! » cria-t-elle, mais le bruit de ferraille couvrais son appel désespéré.

« Aow !Merde ! » grommela-t- elle en se frottant le front.

Une nouvelle embardée venait de la projeter contre une paroi de la camionnette.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que quelques-uns des débris provenait du corps déchiqueté d'une de ses sœurs tuned massacré par Sechs. Le visage à demi-calciné était immergé dans les débris. Elle l'attira à elle et serrât ce qu'il restait de N5 contre son cœur en pleurant.

Elle se souvenait maintenant la traque, les nombreuses batailles et enfin l'assaut final ou elle s'était réunie avec N5 pour survivre à Sechs.

C'était la seule fois ou elle avais ressentie un sentiment fraternel qui lui appartenais réellement, mais la haine de Sechs et son inflexible volonté avait réduit leur vie à néant...Enfin presque puisque leur ruse désespéré avait fonctionné dans la furie du moment.

Sechs ne voulait que les écrasé et du moment qu'elles ne donnaient plus signe de vie après s'être faites correctement massacré elles avaient pensé que N6 ne chercherais pas à savoir si elles étaient réellement morte...Et ça avait marché puisqu'elle était encore vivante !

Déjà, elle espérait que N5 avait, elle aussi réussit à se faire passer pour morte mais son état étai réellement pitoyable. La moitié de son visage était brûlé, laissant apparaître les parties métalliques de son squelette, elle n'avait presque plus de cheveux et elle semblait avoir perdu un œil. De son corps, il ne restait plus qu'un plus qu'un buste fondu.

Décidément, N5 avait vraiment l'air mal en point ! Mais l'espoir était la, ça boite crânienne n'était pas vraiment touchée et si elle avait eu le temps de se plonger en sommeil stand-by, il était possible qu'elle soit encore vivante !

Tout à coup, la colère s'empara d'elle.

Elle déposa N5 dans un coin de la camionnette pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop ballottée, puis elle bondi et se projeta de tout son poids contre la cabine du pilote.

L'effet fut immédiat, elle sentie la camionnette partir en dérapage puis s'arrêter.

Quelqu'un allai enfin arriver et il fallait coûte que coûte que cette personne les sorte toutes les deus delà.

Elle se saisi d'une barre de métal et attendit que les portes arrières s'ouvrirent.

Tout à coup, le soleil l'éblouit mais quand elle vit une silhouette s'interposer avec la lumière, sans réfléchir, elle se saisit du col de l'homme et le projeta dans la pénombre de la camionnette.

La, dans les débris, elle pouvait le voir.

« L'unité la bas au fond et moi sommes des agents tuned envoyé par Zalem, dit-elle froidement. Je te conseille de nous porter assistance si tu ne veux pas te mettre à dos les armes les plus perfectionnée que porte cette terre ! »

Un jeune homme hagard, plus surpris que véritablement effrayé, se tenait devant elle.

« Attend, répondit-il. Calme toi, je n'y suis pour rien ! C'était pas moi qui...Je ne suis qu'un ferrailleur qui travail pour les cybernéticiens de la région et quand je vous ai trouvé vous...»

« Des cybernéticiens ! Tu vas donc nous y emmener au plus vite ! »

Après un temps de réflexion, N8 repris lentement :

« Donne moi tout tes crédits ! »

« quoi ? » répondit le jeune homme effaré.

« Vite ! Donne-moi tes crédits et tout ce que tu peux avoir de précieux ! »

Le garçon s'exécuta et s'empressa de fouiller dans ses poches et d'enlever sa cliquaille doré.

« Et bien ! Tu n'est pas bien riche »dit elle en considérant les petites pièces de métal dans sa main. Puis d'un coup, elle les avala et repris :

« donne-moi aussi ton pendentif. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu le dissimuler ? »

Il s'exécuta de nouveau et la regarda comme la première fois avaler l'objet.

« Maintenant, si tu veux récupérer tes maigres richesses, il faut que tu m'emmène de toute urgence voir un cybernéticien, lui seul pourra te les rendre...Par contre si tu n'es pas assez rapide et que je meurt sois sure que je verrouillerai avant de mourir mes fonctions internes et que même le plus habille des cybernéticiens ne pourra ouvrir se qu'il reste de mon corps. »

« Mais se n'était pas la peine !s'écria le garçon, j'allais justement à la ferme 21 emmener toute cette ferraille à un grand cybernéticien ! Et ce n'était plus qu'a deux heures de route ! »


	2. Tunedchap2

**TUNED**

**CHAPITRE 2: La ferme 21**

« Ca va ? Tu es bien installé ? »

Le jeune homme venait avec difficulté de porter N8 jusqu'à la place à côté du chauffeur.

« Laisse moi te boucler ta ceinture. Il ne faudrait pas que tu tombe... »

« C'est vrai qu'avec ta façon de conduire...Ramène aussi l'autre unité ! »

« Je l'a met où ? »

« Passe la moi...Je peut encore la tenir. »

N8 serrez tout contre elle se qui rester de N5 pendant que le garçon redémarré la camionnette.

« Comment je dois t'appeler ? Huit ? »

« ...Appelle moi Harts... »

« Harts...Moi je m'appelle Junelong ! Mais tu peu m'appelle Jun. »

« Et elle, comment elle s'appelle ? »

« ...Fünf... »

« Tu sais tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. La ferme 21 n'est vraiment pas loin et il y a la bas le meilleur cybernéticien de la région. En plus, il vient de Zalem, c'est dire qu'il est bon ! »

"...De Zalem...Je me demande s'il y a beaucoup de gens qui viennent de Zalem sur cette planète... »

« Tu m'as l'air pensive ? »

« ...Je suis surtout très...très mal en point... »

« Qu'est se que tu dirais si je te mettais de la musique ? J'ai des tas d'enregistrements de Radio K.a.o.s....Maintenant qu'il a cessé d'émettre, il ne nous reste plus que ça. »

« ...Je n'ai jamais...écouté...de la musique... »

Du moins en vrai pensât elle.

Le reste du voyage s'effectua dans une douce atmosphère musicale.

La camionnette roulé enfin calmement depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé sur une route entretenue.

Harts observait le paysage, un très grand fleuve qui coulait dans le désert et au loin, une ville à demi posée sur ses berges, à demi implantée dans ses eaux calmes grâce à une forêt de piliers de bois. Une ville de planches et de tôles sur pilotis.

Elle trouva ça plutôt joli et apaisant...

« Ca y est ! On est arrivé, bienvenue à la ferme 21 ! on arrivera à la clinique dans cinq minutes. »

Le véhicule s'arrêta devant une grande bâtisse à trois étages.

Harts pensât qu'on avait empilé plusieurs maisons les unes sur les autres.

« Attend moi ici je vais chercher le Doc. »

Elle regarda disparaître Jun derrière une porte à double battant.

De toute façon, elle serait incapable d'effectuer un mouvement tant ça lassitude était grande.

Une certaine panique sommeillait en elle, elle ne pouvait s'en remettre qu'à des inconnus pour sauver sa vie.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, Jun venait de ressortir avec une jeune fille.

« Je te présente Keina. C'est elle qui va te réparer en moins de deux. »dit il en ouvrant la portière.

« ...Tu me parle d'un grand docteur...qui vient de...Zalem...et tu m'amène...une...gamine... »répondit elle en toisant l'infirmière.

« Je ne suis pas si incompétente que se que tu crois et puis, de toutes façon, tu n'as pas trop le chois. Le doc est sortie faire une consultation dans une ferme voisine. Les Cybernéticiens sont rare dans la région et tu es loin d'être la seule à être blessée! »

L'infirmière regarda très rapidement la situation des deux tuneds avant de reprendre :

« Ton état n'est pas très stable...Jun emmène là tout de suite dans la salle d'opération ! Moi je vais transporter l'autre, même si apparemment il y a peu d'espoir.

Le fait qu'elle soit en veille peut préservé son état pendant encore un petit moment. »

Harts fut emmené dans une salle terriblement désordonnée.

« ...C'est à ça que ressemble.. une salle... d'opération ?...Je m'attendais à...quelques chose de plus...propre... »

Il y avait des membres et des organes de cyborg dans tous les coins. Des machines complexes reliaient entre elles par des réseaux de câbles qui filaient n'importe comment. Des instruments coupant et rouillé jetaient pelle mêle dans des caisses.

Jun l'allongeât sur une table pendant que Keina posait des électrodes sur les tempes.

« Ce sont des émetteurs qui vont t'envoyaient une information pour endormir ton cerveau. Tu te réveillera quand tout serrât fini et alors... »

la voie de l'infirmière résonnait doucement à ses oreilles et déjà N8 s'endormait.

Elle n'eut plus qu'une seule pensée : « ...Je n'ai pas de cerveau... ».

Jun lisait une revue de propagande du Barjack dans un petit salon chaleureux.

Apparemment, ces accroches « tape-à-l'œil » le fessait bien rire.

« Devenez un héros ! »

« combattez pour la liberté ! »

« Abattons Zalem ensemble ! »...

Il sortie de sa torpeur quand Keina entra dans la pièce. Il redressât la tête au moment où elle s'effondrait épuisée dans le canapé à ses côtés.

« Et bien, tu en a mis du temps elle s'en est sortie ? »

« Oui...Tient je crois que ça t'appartient. »dit elle en lui tendant les divers objets.

Jun s'empressât de remettre la sorte de montre à son cou en poussant un soupir, il remit le reste nonchalamment dans sa poche.

« Alors qu'est se qu'il s'est passé pour que ça soit aussi long ? Je t'ai connue plus vive... »

« Ho, ta gueule ! Tu ne sais pas les difficultés que j'ai rencontré...Son corps était complètement différent de tout se que j'ai connue, ce n'est pas un cyborg ordinaire avec des parties organiques...même son cerveau... »

« Quoi son cerveau ? »

« ...Elle n'a pas de cerveau...Elle a une sorte de puce électronique...ça a exactement les même fluctuations qu'un cerveau mais se n'est qu'une... »

« Une machine ? ! » dit GR8.

Keina et Jun se retournèrent brusquement sur la jeune femme habillé d'un large tee shirt blanc.

« Effectivement, je ne suis qu'une machine. Mais je te suis infiniment reconnaissante de m'avoir réparée...Je vais enfin pouvoir souffler. »dit elle en se laissant tomber elle aussi sur le canapé. Elle avait l'air réellement soulagée.

Keina la regardé légèrement effrayé.

« Heu...pas...pas de quoi... »

« Dit moi Keina...l'autre « machine » qui m'accompagnait...est elle est encore vivante ? »

« Heu...glups...je...je crois bien que oui...ça puce cerveau n'est pas endommagée mais son corps refuse de repasser en stade normal...je...je crois que c'est par ce que son corps est trop endommagé et qu'il n'assurerait pas sa survie... »

« Tu ne peu pas lui donner un autre corps ? »

« C'est que j'ai utilisé pas mal de pièce pour toi...et puis se n'est pas simplement des membres à remplacer...tout ses organes mécaniques et son corps sont à changer...toutes les connections nerveuses sont à repenser pour être adaptée sur un corps standards... »

« Ce qui veux dire ? » l'achat N8 en croisant les bras.

« Elle ne peut pas être réparé tant que je n'ai pas son corps de remplacement complet. »

Harts réfléchissait. Un corps...où trouver un corps...il lui faudrait retourné à la décharge peut être...Elle se rappelait à quel point trouver des pièces pouvait être rapide avec tout les corps mort brassaient chaques jours...Elle pouvait « redevenir » hunter warior, elle n'aurait aucune peine à trouver une proie avec un corps qui lui plaisait...

Mais sa serait beaucoup trop long et puis elle risquait de se faire repérer par les usines et elle n'avait surtout pas envie que Zalem reprenne le contrôle sur elle maintenant qu'elle était réellement libre...

Jun mit un thermes à ces pensées.

« Tu pourrais venir avec moi. »

« Quoi ? ! »fit elle surprise en décroisant les bras.

« Mais oui ! Jun est ferrailleur » s'écriât Keina très enthousiaste d'un coup.

« J'ai un détecteur de métaux dit il en montrant son pendentif à son cou, je peux découvrir des merveilles pour les cybernéticiens avec ça ! Surtout en ce moment avec tous ses attentats des hommes du barjack... »

« Pourquoi aurait tu besoin de moi ? »

« Et bien...je suis en chaire et en os...je suis fragile quoi et parfois je n'ose pas m'approcher de morceaux intéressant...Tandis que toi, tu n'aurais aucun problème...On pourrait subtiliser les corps mort des soldats avant que les autres n'aient le temps de se replier avec...Et se faire un max. de crédits en les revendant aux cybernéticiens... »

Harts replongeait dans ses pensées, les hommes du barjack n'était pas vraiment des bambins, Ils étaient nombreux et très bien armée, mais en même temps cette solution lui paraissait être la plus évidente .

« D'accord...j'accepte de t'accompagner jusqu'à se que je trouve un corps de remplacement pour Fünf et que je paye les frais de réparations. »

« Super ! ! »s'écrièrent en choeur Jun et Keina.

Jun jubilait en son fort intérieur, il allait bientôt gagner beaucoup d'argent.

Keina se levait toute contente pour faire du café, s'était bien beau de sauver des vies mais il fallait bien gagner son pain aussi. Tout à coup son visage s'illuminât, elle avait entendue le son familier d'un véhicule dans la cours. Elle se précipitât dans l'entrée pour accueillir le Doc.

« Ido ! »s'écria t elle avant de sauter au coup d'un homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

A se nom, le corps de N8 lui semblât devenir de la glace. Elle ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles, se nom symbolisait tant de choses pour elle, et pourtant elle n'avait jamais réellement vu l'homme qui portait se nom.

« Qui a parlait de café ? »

Au son de cette voie, elle sentie son cœur fondre.

Elle tourna lentement la tête sachant se qu'elle allait voir...


	3. Tunedchap3

**TUNED**

**CHAPITRE 3: Le miroir**

« Argh, j'étouffe... »

Ido pliait sous le poids d'une jeune fille pendu à son cou.

Keinarelâchadonc son étreinte et s'apprêtait à plonger dans la cuisine pour préparer du café quand elle s'aperçut de la réaction de la mystérieuse jeune fille qu'elle venait de soigner...

Harts se tenait debout au milieu du salon, apparemment très tendue... elle avait repliée machinalement son bras contre son cœur en tripotant un pan de son tee shirt et semblant vraisemblablement vouloir dire quelques choses d'important sans trouver les mots exacte.

Ido la remarqua aussi et s'avança vers elle en tendant la main.

« Keina, tu ne me présente pas ta nouvelle patiente ? »

Il se saisie de la main de n8 et lui débita des salutations enthousiaste.

Harts tenta un sourire en bégayant de vagues présentation quand tout à coup Keina s'immisça brutalement entre eux avec des gestes brusques.

« Oula oula, mais tu ne peu pas restait dans cette tenue » dit elle en poussant GR8 en direction d'une porte.

« Viens je vais te prêter des vêtements décents ! »

Harts se vit entraîné à travers toutes sortes de couloirs et de portes pour enfin débouché dans une chambre de jeunes filles ordonnée et confortable...

La décoration « à l'eau de rose » ne laissait aucun doute !

Keina lui lâcha enfin le bras et regarda minutieusement dans le couloir avant de refermé la porte avec fracas.

La jeune fille se retourna pour lui faire face, croisa les bras, s'adossa nerveusement à la porte en la fusillant du regard.

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? » répondit froidement N8.

« Ne fait pas l'innocente GALLY ! Je t'ai reconnue finalement tout à l'heure !

Ta réaction face à Ido n'était pas très discrète tu sais ! »

Harts n'était pas sur de comprendre, elle regardait Keina comme si elle était folle, quand tout à coup tout lui semblât très clair.

Elle était le clone de gally s'était normal qu'elle est les même réaction...même si tout au long de cette année elle n'avait vécue que pour elle, se faire rappelait tout à coup par cette gamine se qu'elle était vraiment, avait quelques choses d'ironique.

« Qu'est se qui te fais rire ? Tu n'as pas compris le problème d'Ido ? Pourquoi es tu revenue ? Explique toi Gally ! »

Voir la jeune fille fulminant ainsi l'amusa encore plus mais il fallait faire cesser cette mauvaise plaisanterie.

« Calme toi ! Je ne suis pas tu m'as réparé je te dois un minimum d'explication...Tu devrais peut être t'asseoir. »

Keina était septique mais elle s'assit néanmoins sur le bord d'un grand lit au milieu de la pièce.

« Très bien ! Je t'écoute... »

« Je ne sais pas quel est le problème avec Ido...mais se que je sais c'est qu'il est en quelques sortes le père de la Gally dont tu parles...

C'est lui qui la sortie de la décharge à Kuzutetsu...

Tu n'as pas besoin que je te raconte en détail pour savoir qu'entre eux il y avait des liens aussi fort que ceux du sang...

IL s'est produit quelques choses à la décharge qui à causé la mort du Doc... »

« Ho, t'as gueule ! Si tu crois m'apprendre quelques choses ! »

keina croisa les bras avec dédain en détournant sa tête avec beaucoup de mépris, faisant ainsi voltiger sa longue tresse derrière elle avant de poursuivre sur un ton cassant.

« Les sentiments qu'avait Ido pour Gally j'ai pu les déduire toutes seules et en se qui concerne sa mort et sa reconstruction grâce à la nanotechnologie...Je t'assure que j'étais aux premières loges ! C'est moi qui suit devenue l'assistante du Professeur Nova il y a dix ans alors tu ferais mieux de passer directement à se qui te concerne, toi et Gally ? »

Harts n'en revenait pas ! Mais quelle impertinence...ça lui apprendra à vouloir être conciliante.

« Ne me demande pas comment ça serait trop long à expliquer mais gally est devenue l'ange de la mort de Zalem...Tu as du sûrement en entendre parler non ? »

A se nom, Keina senti son corps se raidir...Bien sure qu'elle en avait entendu parler...

Brr...ça faisait froid dans le dos...et dire qu'elle avait engagé un combat contre elle un an plus tôt...elle aurait pu y rester !

Harts poursuivie se délectant du petit effet qu'elle venait de produire...

« Mais comme elle n'était pas très discipliné...Zalem a créé une dizaines de clones à partir de ses expériences, de ses émotions et de sa façon de réagir face à toutes sortes de situations...Je suis son clone numéro huit ...» dit elle en montrant du doigt la marque sur son front.

Keina commençait à tout comprendre, son corps si évolué, sa puce cerveau, cette ressemblance avec Gally si se fait il que tu es les mêmes sentiments que Gally vis à vis du Doc ?

Si se que tu me dis est vrai...tu ne devrais être qu'une machine de combat... »

« Et bien...Je suppose que toutes les pensées de l'originale on était enregistré...en neuf année, elle a eu le temps de penser et de repenser à toutes sortes de choses...Tout cela est dans ma mémoire...Mais cela est réellement utile pour le combat...par exemple j'ai le souvenir d'un grand combattant qui m'a appris...hum je vois que ça ne t 'intéresse pas du tout...»

« En effet ! Dit moi, l'autre fille qui dort encore dans la salle d'opération c'est une toi ? »

« Oui, c'est Fünf, la tuned N5... »

« Et les autres Tuneds, que sont t elle devenue ? Et...Et Gally ? »

« Gally je ne sais pas...au dernière nouvelle, il y a un an elle avait infiltré l'auberge de granit ou se terré le professeur Nova...Il s'est passé quelques choses je n'ai pas toutes les données sur se point mais depuis se jours nous avons toutes été coupé de Zalem...

Quand à nous...l'une d'entre nous, nous a décimé les une après les autres...A part elle, et nous deux il ne doit en resté aucune... »

« Glups...mais comment a t elle fait pour vous tuez ? Vous n'êtes pas toutes pareille ? »

« Justement au fil du temps, des différences se sont creusé...Certaine on vu cette liberté comme une libération et on vécue leurs propres vie, d'autre on était complètement perdue et on dépéri...et il y a Secht qui a vu cela comme une opportunité de devenir la meilleure et de prouvé sa valeur en devenant l'unique... »

Pendant se temps Keina se releva et se mit a fouillé frénétiquement dans l'armoire...Elle jeta pellemelle des vêtements sur le lit.

« Et toi comment as tu vécue cela ? »

« Mm...Tu es trop curieuse là, je trouve ! »dit elle en souriant en coin.

« Bon...Enfile alors ses vêtements, maintenant...Notre absence va se faire sentir ! »

GR8 fouilla dans le tas de fripes sur le lit en faisans la grimace...Elle prie finalement un bas de pantalon ample qui s'attachait par des cordons sur les anches.

Le tissus était assez grossier et il y avait des protections en doublures sur les genoux.

Pour le haut, elle voulait gardé son tee shirt blanc mais Keina lui assurait que c'était un look vraiment horrible et qu'elle devait absolument mettre au moins un petit haut qui avait plus d'allure. Elle mit donc se que la jeune cybernéticienne lui tendit...c'est a dire un minuscule bout de tissu qui suffisait à peine à lui couvrir les seins...une sorte de bustier moulant noir, vieux et abîmé comme tout les habits du tas...

« Hum...Pour les chaussures, tu dois faire à peu près pareil que moi...ça te tente ces espèces de grandes bottes ? »

« Pourquoi pas... »

Keina lui envoya la paire de bottes en cuir...Harts les enfila, coinça le tissu du pantalon avant de serrer les lacets et de fermer toutes les boucles sur les côtés.

Puis elle s'observa dans une grande glace accolé à un mur...Il est vrai qu'elle avait fier allure...sauf peut être ses cheveux qui était tout salles et brûlés...Saleté de lance-flammes !

« Si tu veux je peu faire quelques choses pour tes cheveux... »

Keina cherchait sur une commode parmi toutes sortes de produits.

« Voilà ! C'est ce qu'il te faut ! »dit elle en lui pulvérisant une sorte de grosse et lourde mousse rose qui sentait fort le bonbon sur sa tête.

« Harg ! Mais qu'est se que c'est ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça ! Regarde, la mousse se résorbe déjà... »

Exacte. La mousse avait presque déjà complètement disparue et laissé maintenant apparaître une chevelure propre et souple.

« Mais...Ils sont bouclés ! »

« Et alors ? C'est si grave que ça ? »

« Heu...Non...mais j'aimai bien mon autre coupe...Et en plus on dirait qu'ils sont plus long qu'avant ! Tu aurais pu au moins me prévenir que tu voulais me changer de tête ! »

« Mais tu n'aurais pas accepté et puis je ne veux surtout pas qu' ido te reconnaisse...Gally est venue l'an dernier... »

Harts se regardait pensive dans la glace...Son reflet lui était tellement inconnue...C'était...Elle n'arrivais pas à définir ses sentiments...Puis elle décida que cela lui était égale...peu importe son apparence...elle n'était pas l'originale...Cette coupe si « frisée »...

C'était sans importance !

« ...D'accord...C'est pas grave... »dit elle plus pour se convaincre qu'autre chose.

« Mmm...Tu sais on ne ressent pas la faim comme les autres qui ne sont pas cyborgs et j'en connais deux qui nous attendent avec impatience ! Allons mangez ! »

N8 emboîtait ses pas sur Keina, en jetant néanmoins un dernier regard au miroir quand elle failli au détour d'un couloir être percuté par un Junelong bien essoufflé...

« Mais qu'est se qui te prend de courir comme ça ! »hurla la jeune infirmière, « Tu as tant faim que ça ? C'est pas croyable ! »

Jun venait de se plié en deux pour reprendre son souffle...

« arf...arf...J'ai...J'ai un signal ! »dit il en regardant Harts dans les yeux en tendant sa drôle de montre devant lui...

La tuned regardait l'objet bipant et clignotant se balancer au bout de sa corde...effectivement il signalait quelques choses...mais quoi ?

« Il n'y a plus de mouvement dans une des bases du Barjack...C'est le moment ou jamais pour piquer des choses intéressante. »lui expliqua Junelong.

« Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ! »maugréa Harts en entraînant aussitôt Jun vers la sortie... « On perd un temps précieux !Dépêche toi ! »

Les deus jeunes gens passèrent en trombe dans le salon...sans accorder un seul regard à Ido tranquillement assis dans le canapé à lire un journal et à keina qui courait après eux en vociférant des insultes pour leurs manque de civilité.

Ido se tourna vers son assistante outragée et lui fit un sourire compatissant qui l'apaisa aussitôt.

« Dit moi Keina...Il me semble que je connaît ta patiente...C'est une amie à toi ? »

« Hum..oui oui...On traînent souvent ensemble...tu ne te souviens pas d'elle ? »

« Son visage me dit vaguement quelques choses... »répondit il pensif...

Le voyant si rêveur, Keina lui sauta dessus en le traînant vers la cuisine.

Il était vraiment plus que temps de manger...


	4. Tunedchap4

**TUNED**

**CHAPITRE 4: Affûtage**

Harts tenait dans le creux de ses mains métalliques la drôle de montre qu'elle avait avalée juste quelques heures plus tôt...

Elle tenait au bout d'un cordon de fibres crasseuses , sa formes était ronde, le cadran, rond lui aussi , indiquai par ses lueurs verdâtres un point pétillant sur une sorte de carte ultra simplifiée...

un bouton unique lui faisait apparaître toutes les informations dont elle avait besoins pour se dirigeait...

Chose inutile car Junelong connaissait la région par cœur...

Ce dernier conduisait la camionnette, maintenant silencieuse car vidé de toutes les cochonneries de ferrailles qu'il avait trouvé lors de sa dernière tournées dans le secteur...

Harts avait du mal à supporter sa manière de conduire si peu fluide...mais alors le débit de parole du jeune homme était impressionnant...

Il était surexcité, absolument intenable et ça se ressentait dans tout ses mouvements de volant et ses freinages plus qu'approximatifs...

GR8 posa un pied sur le tableau de bord pour se bloquer dans les chaos du véhicule...et ordonna a Jun de se calmer...

« Explique moi plutôt comment se fait il que tu saches l'emplacement d'une des bases des hommes du Barjack...Et surtout comment sait tu qu'elle est déserté... »dit elle en mettant le détecteur autour du cou.

« C'est très simple... »dit le garçon dans un sourire rayonnant conduisant de plus en plus mal sur les routes caillouteuses et sauvages.

« Mon grand père(un grand homme !)a découvert une sorte de station radio complètement désaffectée...Il a mi des années à la réparer avec mon père encore enfant...mais il n'a pas fait que ça !

Ils l'on aussi transformé...Cette station peut capter toutes sortes d'émissions et d'ondes radios...

Elle peut aussi émettre depuis quelques années des ondes qui cartographie la région celons la matière qu'elle rencontre...D'après se que j'en ai compris ça marche par résonance avec la densités des différentes molécules...C'est comme ça que nous sommes devenues de père en fils des ferrailleurs hors pairs !Les ondes radios sont répertoriés chaques heures dans un ordinateur très puissant à la station...Celui ci calcul des probabilités...si les objets se déplacent si ils sont immobiles...ce genre de choses...D'après ces probabilités, ils m'envoie sur ce détecteur portables les données générales et je me charge du reste !

Depuis quelques temps, les villages sont pillé par les hommes du Barjack...Parfois ils y reste pendant quelques temps...Ils font se qui veulent des habitants...ça dépend parfois de leurs humeurs mais tu te doute que leurs sort n'est pas enviable...tu n'as pas le choix avec eux...ou tu es de leurs coté...si tu peut toujours leurs servir d'une manière ou d'une autre...sinon tu te fais crever ! »

« Viens en au fait ! »s'impatienta N8...

« Oui, oui !Donc quand le Barjack élis domicile dans un coin reculé de la région, il y a toujours des informations qui se perdent, d'une manières ou d'une autre, je suis toujours au courant de leurs déplacements...Et comme je te le disait, ils laissent parfois des choses intéressantes dans leurs sillages....mais se qu'il y a de plus aléchant, c'est leurs petites bases de positions...parcequ' elles sont peu surveillé à cause du peu de matérielles entreposaient...mais il y en a tout de même de quoi prendre des risques...et aujourd'hui...ma base radio m'a informé qu'il n'y avait plus eu de mouvements depuis quelques jours !C'est maintenant avec toi ou jamais qu'il faut agir ! »

« ...Je vois... » rebondi Harts pensive devant le paysage qui devenait de plus en plus désertique et sablonneux...

Junelong recommença à déblatérer comme un surexcité de la chance merveilleuse qui s'offrait à lui...de toutes les choses qu'il allait faire avec l'argent qu'il allait gagner avec les merveilles qu'ils n'allaient pas manqué de ramener à la ferme 21...Une nouvelle camionnette...une petite maison sympathique au bord du fleuve...des filles, des filles, des filles partout dans son lit !

Harts recommençait à s'impatienter mais le jeune homme s'en aperçu et la calma en lui disant qu'elle n'aurait plus aucune dettes et qu'elle pourrait même acheter un corps superbe a son amie encore inconsciente...qu'elles auraient même encore assez d'argent pour partir n'importe ou !

GR8 replongeait dans ses pensées, perdant son regard dans le paysage d'une beauté étrange et horrible...

Jun était silencieusement au aguets depuis quelques temps...il roulait prudemment, d'autant plus que la route était redevenue presque civilisée...Harts regardait elle aussi autour d'elle...du sable, que du sable...un ciel d'un bleu encore plus pénétrant qui se détachait sur le brun orangé des dunes...rien...et pourtant elle sentait la tension du garçon à ses côtés...

Un village surgie sur une surface bizarrement redevenue solide et caillouteuses derrière une pente de sables...une sorte de hameau, dans le genre d'un bidon ville mêlé de tôles, fait de vieux murs en pierres mal montés avec de long hanguars boulonnés à peines résistants pour survivre aux intempéries...

La camionnette glissait sur la route qui passait entre les m'assures délabré...Apparemment le détecteur était au point...il n'y avait aucune trace d'âme qui vive...pas de traces de pas dans le sables, les portes et les fenêtres de chaques bâtiments étaient recouverte d'une fine pédicule de poussières beige...

Jun arrêta la camionnette à l'arrière d'un des longs hangars...Il descend avec un pied de biche et força pendant un instant sur le vieux cadença rouillé qui fermé avec une chaîne les battants des grandes portes du hangars...Harts regardait autour d'elle le village mort dans se paysage de sable, puis elle saisie a deus mains la chaîne et la brisa comme s'il s'était agi d'un fétu de paille, puis elle jeta la chaîne avec son cadença au sol avant d'entré...

« Jun...Tu ferais mieux de restait dehors pour surveillé....Il pourrait y avoir des pièges pour garder tout cela ! »

Le garçon restait sur le pas de la porte éberlué par ce qu'il voyait...ça dépassé ses espérances...

Dans la lumière qui filtrait à travers les tôles, mal fixé entre elles, il voyait des formes apparaître...Les poussières en suspensions dans les rayons de soleil lui révélait comme des étincelles d'or un fabuleux trésor...

Il y avait toutes sortes d'objets recouvert par des bâches et des toiles vieilles et abîmées recouverte de sables et de poussières mais on pouvait deviner à la forme vague ce qu'il y avait en dessous...

Des rangées de véhicules ; des motos, des tout terrains, des transporteurs...

Des armes, des caisses d'armes et de munitions, d'explosifs...

Des corps, des pièces de rechanges pour toutes une armées...

Des vivres, des médicaments...

Il pouvait voir Harts comme dans un rêve lui redonner son détecteur...il l'entendait à peine ces mots qui lui ordonnait d'être vigilant...jusqu'à se qu'elle le prenne par le col de son vêtement et qu'elle le projette dehors dans le sable...

« Occupe toi de mettre la camionnette en position au lieu de rêvasser ! »

Jun s'exécuta, il gara le véhicule de tel manière que GR8 chargeait facilement à l'arrière...de façon à se qu'en cas d'alerte, elle saute rapidement dans le fond de la camionnette et que lui démarre en trombe sans faire de manoeuvre qui les retarderaient dans leurs fuite.

Harts furetait, elle aussi avait du mal à resté lucide...

Elle avait envie de tout toucher, de tout tester comme dans un magasin d'armes...

Mais il en fallait plus pour mettre en dérouter une tuned...d'un simple regard circulaire elle avait déjà compris se qu'elle pouvait prendre et ce qu'elle laisserai de côté...

Elle pris de la nourriture, chose qui malgré tout avait son importance en ce monde et qui était très facilement revendable...

Elle pris des armes et des munitions...surtout des armes de poings ou des pistolets assez discret...Personne ne voudrais d'un flingue trop voyant sauf des collectionneurs...

Elle prit donc quelques gros calibres, un lance missile et bien sure toutes les munitions possible...

Elle pris des caisses de médicaments de toutes sortes...Elle n'avait pas vraiment de données sur leurs utilités mais ça aussi c'était facilement revendable...Quelqu'un trouverais bien le moyen d'en faire des drogues dans le pire des cas et de tout temps il y a eu clientèle pour se genre de choses...

Elle observa les corps entreposaient, il n'y en avait aucun de femmes mais elle admira néanmoins comme certain était bien taillé pour le combat et l'art de la guerre...

Elle en choisie quelques uns de formes qui lui sembla assez abordable pour la plupart des gens...encore une fois elle choisie de faire dans la discrétion...Leurs marchandise devaient être facilement refourgable...

Elle pris beaucoup des pièces de rechanges qui lui sembla standards, bien que la non plus elle ne soit pas expérimentée...

Elle regarda avec envie les véhicules...notamment une grosse motos qui semblait avoir fait pas mal de routes tellement elle était cabossé, rayé et rouillé...Mais elle dégageait une impression de puissance et de rudesse...GR8 se voyait bien enfourné cette épave monstrueuse et filait avec seulement quelques armes dans les sacoches sur les côtés à travers la solitude du dessert...

Fini de rêvasser !Elle prit quelques pièces mécanique et balança ces dernières trouvailles dans la camionnette...

Debout les pieds sur l'arrière du véhicule, accroché d'une main au toi, elle fi comprendre à un Junelong très occupé à scruter son détecteurs ainsi que les alentours sur son siège conducteur qu'il était temps de partir...Elle tapa sur les côté de la camionnette le bruit le fi sursauté et il démarra en trombe...

Elle entra à l'arrière du véhicule en marche, trépignant et cliquetant plus que jamais...

elle s'assit sur une caisse et commença à se laissé allé à prendre une arme...la poser en prendre une autre...elle avait une sorte de tendresse dans les yeux...

Elle pris plaisir à charger un pistolet, de glisser les balles dans chaques rainures, d'entendre les cliquetis d'une armes qui s'enclenche...Elle faisait semblant de viser un point invisible à travers les portes ouvertes sur le dessert à l'arrière de la camionnette quand elle remarqua que les mouvements du véhicules étaient encore plus chaotiques...

Jun avait même quitté le semblant de piste qu'il suivait...

Tout en gardant son arme à la main , elle mi un couteau entre ses dents et sauta prestement sur le toit du camion et elle se glissait déjà au coté de Jun dans la cabine avant...

Elle n'eus même pas besoin de lui demander se qui se passé...Elle voyait assez bien son expression crispé, il était à la limite de la panique...

Un bip retentissant lui vrillait les tympans...elle lui arracha immédiatement son détecteur du cou...La carte indiqué très clairement que des points se rapprochaient à grand vitesse d'eux...

Quoi que se soit...ça arrivait par l'arrière...

Elle remonta sur le toit du camion, là elle était légèrement caché par le renfort de l'arrière du véhicule...

Elle planta le couteau dans le toi de la camionnette et enroula le cordon du détecteur de tel manière qu'elle pouvait observé le paysage en visant les dunes aléatoirement tout en surveillant l'approche des trois « pastilles » vertes à l'écran...

C'était pour bientôt...Elle pouvait entendre des bruits de moteurs...Elle voyait des colonnes de sables qui venaient vers elle...

Elle se prépara, les coudes bien plantait sur le toit de la camionnette, l'arme au bout du poing...

Elle les voyait maintenant...trois motos...Elles arrivaient de toutes parts surgissant du derrières des dunes...

Ils y avait deus hommes sur chaques motos...l'un qui conduisait l'autre qui visait le véhicule avec une sorte de lance rockette venait déjà de faire feu...Heureusement, Junelong conduisait plutôt bien en ces circonstances...Il faisait des virages et des accélérations assez déroutantes pour les motards...

Harts ne perde pas de temps, elle tira immédiatement deux balles et abattit un premier duo...

Pendant ce temps les poursuiveurs avaient gagné du terrain...Il y avait une moto de chaque côté du véhicule...Celui de droite commençait à remonter le camion en mitraillant un flan du véhicule...Harts abatis le tireur d'une balle en pleine tête aussitôt et Jun se chargea de renversé et d'écrasé la moto et son conducteur en fessant une embardé surprenante...

N8 fut déstabilisé un instant mais se rattrapa prestement au couteau encore planté sur le toit de la camionnette...

Le temps qu'elle se redresse, elle avait un homme au visage couvert d'un turban et de grosse lunettes devant elle qui la pointé de son arme...

Les coups partir mais les chaos ne permis pas à l'homme masqué de la toucher vraiment...

Par contre les balles traversaient allègrement la cabine du conducteur...elle s'agrippa sauvagement à l'homme en lui plantant son couteau dans l'oeil

Junelong devait avoir été touché car le véhicule fi un virage si sec qu'il se renversa sur le côté droit dans un grand fracas de sable et de métal...

Harts s'était éjecté vivement d'un bon félin à quelques mètres...

Elle attérie brutalement dans le sable et amortie sa chute en fessant des roules boulé...

Elle avait ses cheveux plus long qu'avant qui la gêné, ainsi que du sable partout dans les yeux et dans la bouche ...elle resta un instant allongé sur le ventre à regarder la situation...

La camionnette était renversé sur le côté en travers du chemin...la dernière moto était garé tranquillement à quelques mètres seulement d'elle...

Un des hommes celui qui était conducteur extirpé un Junelong qui avait l'air bien mal en point...L'accident lui avait causé des blessures à la tête et il était couvert de sang et il semblait avoir était touchait à plusieurs endroits par des balles...à l'épaules surtout ou il semblait avoir quelques choses de demi...

L'autre homme s'avançait vers elle en la menaçant de son arme...

Il semblait plein de confiance étant donné qu'elle n 'était qu'une faible femme désarmé qui se vautré dans le sable à ses pieds...

« Tu nous aura donné du mal salope ! » dit il en découvrant son visage et en relevant sur son front ses lunettes...

Harts se releva lentement...Elle observait du coin de l'œil se que l'autre faisait subir à son compagnon...Il l'avait jeté brutalement du haut du camion reversé...Le jeune homme gémissait en poussant des faibles jurons...

Harts regarda sans ciller l'homme devant elle...

« C'était une embuscade ...Vous ne voulez pas le tuer car vous voulais prendre le contrôle de ce garçon et de sa station de radio...Je me trompe ? »

Le premier homme qui avait brutalisé Jun ricana en sautant en bas du camion...

« T'as tout compris fillette !Ta pas trouvé ça un peu trop facile ? »

« Il y avais longtemps qu'on avait capté le manège de se gars là ! » dit l'autre en donnant un lège cou de pied dans les côtes du garçon à terre ...

« On se doute bien qu'on a besoin de lui pour prendre vraiment possession de sa base radio...ça n'a pas été difficile d'attiré se crétin ! »

Harts croisa les bras en souriant en coin et en plissant les yeux d'une façon perverse...

« Désolé les gars...mais ça ne va pas être aussi simple ! »

Tout à cou elle se déploya...

L'homme armée eu à peine le temps de voir se qu'elle faisait...Harts était déjà retourné la tête en bas en prenant appui sur ces bras elle faisait tournoyé ses jambes à toute allure...

L'homme se retrouva projeté à terre avec la nuque brisait...N8 effleurait à peine le sol qu'elle s'était déjà reprojeté dans le ciel maintenant armé...elle atterrit au dessus de Junelong en pointant le canon sur le ventre de sa prochaine victime...

Elle lui vida le chargeur dessus en remontant sur le visage de l'homme médusé...

Un sourire sadique n'avais pas quitté le visage de la tuned alors qu'elle contemplait sa proies si facile à abattre...

Puis elle se retourna sur le pauvre Jun gémissant à ses pieds dans son sang...

Elle lui sourie alors d'une manière plus encourageante...

« Je n'avais pas le temps de leurs faire la conversation avec toi dans cette état... » dit elle doucement...elle le prie délicatement et le posa dans une meilleure position à l'ombre d'une dune...Puis elle essaya d'évalué l'étendue de ses blessures...Elle arracha un morceau de vêtement sur un des corps et commença à épongeait le sang...La blessure à la tête n'était pas profonde et elle ne saignait presque plus...un petit bandeau et de se côté la s'était réglé...Elle regarda ensuite son épaule...la blessure était béante et le sang coulait beaucoup mais le plus étrange c'était l'angle que prenait son bras...Harts regarda tout cela perplexe en épongeant le sang...puis elle décida de lui mettre le bras droit bien collé contre son torse en écharpe avec un gros morceau de tissu qui compressé la plaie...Apparemment il n'y avait aucun organes vitaux touché mais les nombreuses blessures du aux balles et à la chute qui avait suivie n'étaient pas vraiment rassurante...elle lui mi un autre pansement de fortune sur la cuisse droite également touché par une balle avant de le laisser gémissant et tremblant la ou il était...

Elle regardait maintenant l'état du camion...

Elle passa sur le flanc droit et le releva délicatement déclenchant tout de même un grand fracas de métal et de gerbes de sable...

Une fois de plus elle en avait partout ! C'était désagréable à la fin !

Elle monta dans la cabine et se mi en devoirs de démarrer le moteur...Evidement ça l'aurai étonné que ça marche si facilement...elle commençait à être plus qu'agacé par ces cheveux qui lui venaient sans cesse dans le vissage ! Justement il y avait la casquette de Junelong qui traîné ensanglanté sur le siège...Elle se cala sa nouvelle chevelure ondulé et ensablé sous la casquette en essayant de n'en perdre pas une mèche mais c'était peine perdue...

Puis elle entrepris de regardé le moteur...

Junelong, a demi évanoui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la situation...En quelques instant ça vie avait basculé d'une manière surprenante et il allait sans doute crever, vidé de son sang...mais il ne pouvait s'empêchait de repensait à cette fille étrange et mystérieuse qui avait surgie dans sa vie si sauvagement, qui venait de lui sauvé la vie d'une façon tellement virevoltante et gaillarde et qui maintenant mettait les mains jusqu'au coude dans les profondeurs crasseuse du moteurs de sa vieilles camionnette avec sa casquette fétiche vissée sur le carne, des mèches de cheveux s'échappant en cascade autour de son visage magnifique qui porté des marques énigmatiques...Il ne sentait plus vraiment la douleur et il délirait tout seul...mais qu'importe il allait crever, s'était sur ...

Le bruit du moteur le réveilla de sa torpeur...et la douleur si vive le saisi quand Harts le pris sur son épaule comme un sac...elle le déposa sur la banquette passager lui boucla la ceinture comme il l'avait fait pour elle il y a si peu de temps et repartie aussitôt...Il entendit qu'elle chargeait encore des choses à l'arrière...Les corps des autres...sans doute qu'elle ne voulait pas laissé de traces, il allait donc falloir faire demi tour...c'était plus prudent...

Harts remonta sur le siège et ferma la porte, elle lui claqua la joue...

« Hé ! Ton détecteur est cassé ! Dit moi ou je dois allé normalement ...Que contais tu faire ? »dit elle durement en lui montant sa précieuse montre à l'écran brisé...

« Tu...Tu dois continuais sur cette piste....pendant... encore une heure et puis ensuite tu dois tourné en direction de l'est...jusqu'à ce que tu tombe sur le fleuve...la tu le remontera pendant...une demi heure au maximum...tu tomberas sur une péniche qui nous attend....c'est la...c'est la que... »

« C'est la qu'on nous attend pour embraquer la camionnette et brouiller les pistes c'est ça ? »

Le jeune homme fi un signe de tête positif...

« Tien avale ça !C'est des médicaments que j'ai trouvais à l'arrière...Il t'éviterons de souffrir et te tiendront dans cet état pendant un peu plus longtemps ! »dit elle en lui enfournant les cachés dans la gorge...

Puis elle redémarra le moteur et fila à toute allure mais avec beaucoup d'aisance sur la route désertique...

Junelung tomba dans un sommeil comateux...mais il entendait la tuned à ses côté lui parlé de temps à autre en lui foutant des coups dans les côtes pour le réveiller....

Il se senti qu'on le reprenais en poids à un moment...il entendait des voix...on le déposait dans un lit...si bon...la fille avait réussi...ils étaient sur la péniche qui les ramenaient discrètement à la ferme 21...ils avaient la cargaison...abîmer certes...mais il allait devenir riche...riche ...

« Regardez le celui la sourire comme un crétin ! »

C'était un membre de l'équipage qui parlait en changeant les pansements du jeune homme balisé...

« C'est normal après tout quand on est accompagné par une si charmante créature et qu'on vient de réussir le casse du siècle ! »répondit un autre marin.

Harts regardait tout ce petit monde s'agitait dans l'entrebâillement de la cabine ...

Effectivement il souriait comme un crétin...mais il pouvait...il était sortie d'affaire...Et la cargaison n'avais pas vraiment souffert...Ce gars la serait bien heureux à son réveil...

Elle lui remit son détecteur, bien que cassé, autour du cou avant d'aller se poser sur le bord du bateau à observer passé doucement le paysage...


	5. Tunedchap5

**TUNED**

**CHAPITRE 5 : Fünf**

Le soleil se levait...

Il le sentait sur son vissage...la chaleur...

Jun ouvris les yeux...

Il avait mal...Il sentait une douleur dans l'épaule droite...une autre moins forte dans la cuisse droite...il se sentait très courbaturé de partout...

Un mal de crâne s'insinuait sournoisement sous son cerveau...

Avec sa main gauche, il essaya de se caressé son épaule meurtrie...

Des bandages...Qu'est se que c'est ? !

Il se souvenait...enfin...de tout...de elle...

Ils avaient bien faillit y passé...

A cause de lui...Et ses stupides idées de grandeurs...

Keina était là !

Depuis combien de temps !

Elle lui parlait ...son mal de crâne fluctué au son de sa voix de crécelles...

« Jun ! Tu te réveille enfin ! »

« Mmmh...(par pitié, la ferme !) »

« Je n'aurai pas pensais que tu te réveilles si rapidement ! C'est à peine le matin ! »

« Keina...grommela t il...Je n'ai pas envie de parler... »

Jun avait honte de lui...blessé...meurtri...déshonoré ...

Keina continué de lui débité tout se qui c'était passé depuis la veille...

Mais Jun, perdue dans ses sombres pensées, ne l'écoutait que d'une oreilles distraite...

Keina lui au cœur de la nuit ...il avait été ramenait dans un état pitoyable...

Ido l'avait soigné très facilement et au bout de quelques heures il dormait paisiblement dans se lit...pendant se temps...Harts s'était chargeait de tous...Elle avait dirigé les marins pour ramener et entreposer la marchandise discrètement dans les sous-sols de la clinique cybernétique ...

Elle avaient payé les hommes en leurs laissant une partie du butin, qu'ils se partageraient comme ils le voulaient...

« Pff...Une vrai héroïne, celle là ! »

Dès que Keina avait parlé de la tuned...le jeune homme avait écouté plus attentivement...

Cette réflexion lui avait échappé à haute voix... honteux et énervé qu'il était, il faisait comme si il n'avait rien dit...

Mais Keina n'était pas dupe...elle le connaissait trop...

Assise sur sa chaise la jeune cyborg s'était figé...elle détaillé le blessé sur le lit...

Elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il était renfrognait...sans doute à cause de ses blessures...ça devait le rendre irritable...

« Jun...ça ne te ressemble pas d'être ironique... »

Il le savait...il était un gentil garçon...il était agréable, sympathique...plutôt le genre à ne pas savoir dire « non »...

Il ne se reconnaissait plus...il avait envie qu'on le laisse dans son coin, bien tranquillement...

Jun s'était mis dos tourné à la fenêtre...même le magnifique soleil à l'extérieur l'exaspérait ...trop lumineux pour ses yeux sensibles après tous les calmants qu'il avait pris depuis la veille...

Il fixait depuis un moment sa table de chevet...Il y avait une lampe...un petite horloge...et...

son détecteur...il le voyait...il était cassé...il gisait à son côté comme lui brisé...vestige de sa vie passé, qu'il avait perdue en un instant...

Il n'avait jamais voulue passé son existence à être ferrailleur...mais là...c'était bien trop brutal...

La vie tel qu'il la connaissais n'avais plus de sens...

Il était sans doute surveillé depuis longtemps...après les événements de la veilles...sa station devait être sous bonne garde...on devait l'attendre...peut être même que tout avais été détruit...

Pourtant il avait finalement réussi le casse du siècle...il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal...

mais il n'arrivais pas à être heureux...

Maintenant il tripotait machinalement son détecteur brisé...il entendait vaguement que Keina essayait de lui remontait le morale...mais il ne l'écoutait plus...

Pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas comprendre qu'il avait envie d'être seul...peut être qu'il avait envie de pleurer seul sur sa douleur...sur sa détresse...

Tout à coup... ses pensées furent interrompue par la porte de sa chambre que l'on ouvrait violemment...

Il se retourna, si Keina ne suffisait pas...qui cela allait il être cette fois...

Harts venait d'entrée...elle était , sur ses vêtements et sur son corps de métal, de poussières, de cambouis...

Elle avait ses long cheveux bouclés, emmêlés, remplie de débris divers...

Elle les avait encore tant bien que mal réunies sous sa casquette...

Son regard était comme d'habitude...ternie par un voile permanent de sentiments mêlaient...la tristesse...l'indifférence...la colère...et d'autres sentiments que Jun déchiffrait dans ses yeux magnifiques...

Leurs regard se croisèrent...mais le blessé repris sa position qui signifiait « personnes n'est le bien venu », non sans lui jeter un regard bien sentie d'abord...

La tuned fut surprise...

Ce jeune homme, qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment, lui avait toujours semblait le contraire de se qu'il lui montrait à présent...

Elle lui était reconnaissante de l'avoir sortie de la mort certaine qui l'attendait...elle était satisfaite de le connaître car il lui avait aussi permis d'être libre...elle aussi avait droit à sa part de butin...et elle pouvait attendre tranquillement que Fünf se réveille...Elles seraient libre de faire leurs vie là où elles l'entendaient !

Elle lui était donc reconnaissante pour tous ça...mais elle avait épongé ses dettes...

Elle avait vue sa mauvaise humeur...mais elle s'approcha de son chevet...du côté où il tournait la tête...elle s'agenouilla devant lui et se mit au niveau de ses yeux...

Elle plongea un regard glacé dans ses yeux bouillant...

elle essaya de le comprendre...n'y arriva pas...elle ne percevait que de la haine vers elle...pourquoi ?

Jun la fusillait du regard...mais s'était bien la seul partie de son pauvre corps tuméfié et disloqué qui était pleine de vie...

Elle enleva sa casquette, fessant tombé en cascade ses cheveux désordonnés, et lui posa sur la tête...

Harts sourie, son regard n'était plus froid...mais amusé...taquin...

Jun rougie...sa mauvaise humeur s'envola...tout cela lui semblait tellement futile...

Cette magnifique créature mystérieuse venait de lui décocher le plus beau des sourire...

Elle semblait avoir tellement plus souffert que lui dans sa vie...mais elle venait de lui ça...sans aucune raison...alors qu'il la regardais de la façon la plus désagréables dont il était capable...

Alors qu'il était perdue encore une fois dans ses pensées...GR8 lui pris son détecteur...elle le fit pendre au bout de sa corde devant ses yeux et le fit se balançait comme un pendule, comme pour l'hypnotiser, devant les yeux de Jun..

Le mouvement de balancier le sortie de sa rêverie juste au bon moment pour entendre distinctement la Tuned dire : « Je vais te réparer cela... »

Jun la vis comme dans un rêve se relever et sortir de sa chambre...

« c'est pas la peine... »dit il d'une petite voix...mais c'était trop tard...elle était déjà loin...

Il restait là...assis sur son lit...a regarder la porte...l'imaginant se mouvoir...

« Hum Hum... »

« Haa ! Keina ! Je ne me rendait plus compte que tu étais là... »

« Figure toi que j'avais remarqué... »

Keina avait observé toute la scène avec une grande curiosité...

De toute façon personne ne pouvait être inattentif à se qui se passait quand la tuned était dans les parages...elle dégageait une impression très bizarre, et on ne pouvait s'empêcher de la scruté comme un animal sauvage qui tourne en cage...mais là...c'était la réaction de Jun qui l'avait le plus étonné...

Ce grand benêt était il n'y a même pas deux minutes désagréable...et maintenant...il était là...encore tout rougissant comme un adolescent...les yeux dans le vague à penser à un « je-ne-sais-quoi » apparemment agréable...

« Jun... »

« Mouai...quoi ? »

Keina croisa les bras, en se penchant en avant en scrutant d'un regard accusateur le blessé...

« Tu ne serais pas amoureux ! »

Jun s'étouffa...

« Mais...Qu'est se que tu raconte comme conneries encore ! »

« Hoooo ! pas la peine d'être grossier ! »dit elle en se levant d'un coup... « Tu ne vois pas ta tête ! »

« Laisse ma tête tranquille... Je suis fatigué...Je voudrais dormir encore... »

« OK ! Je vais te laissé ! »

Mais avant de refermé la porte elle glissa en laissant juste dépassait sa tête avec un rictus de sadique...

« Hooo...Jun, tu es amoureux de miss « ange de la mort » ! Hum...tu aimes vivre dangereusement toi ! »

« DEGAGE ! »cria Jun en balançant son coussin contre la porte...

Le rire de Keina raisonnait encore dans sa tête longtemps après qu'elle soit partie...

Ce n'était bien évidement pas le sommeil qu'il l'attendait...

Harts était partie s'isolait dans une des salles d'opération...

Elle fouillait avidement dans les bacs à ustensiles...

Elle cherchait un tournevis de très petite taille...des plaques de verre...un laser à découpé...

différents composants...

Elle s'attabla avec toutes ses trouvailles et commença a déboulonné le cadran du détecteur...elle le nettoya...vérifia chaque pièces...changea celles défectueuses...et commença a lui fabriqué une nouvelle interface...un petit peu différente de celle d'avant...

La Tuned avait en elle beaucoup de données...et réparer se bidule était un vrai jeux d'enfants...

Savoir qu'elle n'était qu'une puce cerveau, copie d'une autre, la répugné...

Mais en un an...elle avait pris l'habitude d'y pensais le moins possible...mais dans des cas comme celui là...impossible d'y échappé...

Toutes ces données en elle...qu'elle n'avait jamais apprise...qu'elles connaissaient simplement...

Pff...ne pas y pensais...

Le pire c'est qu'elle appréciait cela...réparer se truc...se battre...même la Gally qu'elle avait dans la tête...

...NE PAS Y PENSAIS...

Elle se jetait à corps perdue dans la création du boîtier...elle le faisait en verre...elle manipulait ses plaques de verres et leurs donné la bonne forme...

Elle aimait bien se matériaux...si seulement tout pouvait être aussi transparent...pure...

Elle était envoûté par les volutes de fumée qu'elle créait...par le rougeoiement du verre des parties qu'elle faisait fondre...

Elle n'entendit pas une personne poussé la porte...

Ido s'approcha...

Il était vêtu d'une blouse blanche...et il se frottait ses mains salle avec un vieux torchon...

Il allai se pencher sur l'épaules de la Tuned , quand elle perçue le mouvement...

Très surprise...elle lâcha le début de sa création au le verre était encore chaud...il s'étala mollement au sol...elle s'en fichait...mais Ido se confondait en excuses...

Ido !

Elle n'aimait pas être dans la même pièce que lui...une fois ça lui avait suffi...elle avait perdue tout ses moyens...

Et là...elle se sentait de nouveau envahis par des sentiments qui n'était pas les siens !

Elle ne le connaissais même pas ! Ce qui était plutôt vrai, puisque cet Ido là ne se souvenait pas du passé qu'il avait en commun...

Elle ne pouvait même pas reculé...elle était contre son plan de travail...Ido juste devant elle...elle ne pouvait pas fuir...si elle le pouvait...mais elle était paralysé...

Elle ramenât son bras contre sa poitrine par pur reflex...et commença à jouer nerveusement avec l'ourlet de son mini haut...elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur...et n'osai pas regardé le cybernéticien dans les yeux...

Vraiment...ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout d'agir comme ça !

Ido lui disait quelques choses...elle se força à l'écouter ...à le regarder...

ça se voyait...il avait remarqué son trouble...mais il ne se montrait pas gêné...il lui parlait simplement, calmement...

« ...s'est réveillé mais il semble qu'il y ai un problème. »

quoi...quoi ? réveillé...qui réveillé !

Elle prit sa respiration...remit son bras en place...se remit bien droite...et dit d'une voix qu'elle essayé de rendre « sure d'elle »...

« Vous venez de me dire...que...vous avez réparé Fünf...et qu'elle s'est réveillé ? »

Comment ça...Ils avaient déjà réparé Fünf !

Mais elle n'avait même pas encore acheté le corps ni trouvé les pièces...qu'est se qui se passé...

IDO !

Ido l'avait réparé !

« oui... » reprit il... « J'ai passé du temps sur elle dès que j'ai vu son cas...je me suis chargé de trouvé son corps...et les quelques pièces qui manquaient, pour qu'elle soit rapidement sur pied...évidemment...il n'y a pas de problème si vous voulez effectué un changement de corps...hum...si elle veut changé de coupe...je lui ai mi une base pour ses cheveux ...à partir de ça...elle peut se faire la tête qu'elle veut...par contre...pour ses yeux...je n'ai pas trouvé un autre œil qui allait avec l'autre...mais ça Pourra s'arranger facilement... »

«Vous...vous parliez d'un problème ? »

Ido était maintenant un peu gêné...il se grattait la tête de son bras droit...le regard pénétrant de la Tuned le mettait un peu mal à l'aise...et puis se qu'il avait à dire n'était pas très facile...

« Et bien...Elle est parfaitement réparé...bien qu'il reste à effectuer quelques réglages pour parfaire sa motricité...elle s'est réveillé...ses ondes cérébrale l'on clairement démontrer...mais... »

« Mais ? »Harts oubliait son malaise...elle sentait une haine sans borne l'envahir...

« Elle ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux...Elle ne veut pas bougées...Elle est réveillé...mais ...elle reste sans réactions... »

Harts était ça !

Pourquoi !

C'est yeux se mettaient à trembler...pourquoi Fünf ne voulait-elle pas se lever...ouvrir les yeux ! VIVRE !

« Je ...Je peut la voir ? »

Ido inclina la tête doucement et lui indiqua la porte par laquelle il était entré...

La jeune cyborg s'avança...lentement mais toujours de sa démarche féline...elle se retourna sur Ido avant de fermé la porte...et lui passa par ses yeux de sang toute la reconnaissance et la peur qu'elle pouvait trouvé en elle...

Elle était maintenant seule...dans une sorte de sas...elle continua à avancé...vers la seule porte qu'elle avait en face d'elle...elle l'ouvrit de toute la délicatesse qu'elle pouvait obtenir de son corps de métal...

La pièce était blanche...identique à toutes les autres salles d'opération qu'elle avait vu...sauf peut être que celle là était plus propres...plus lumineuse...il y avait des fenêtres...

Au milieu...sur la table d'opération...elle était là...

Harts s'approcha...son cœur battait la chamade...son tic avec son bras contre sa poitrine la reprit...

Elle faisait tourné nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux autours de ses doigts...

Elle détaillé sa « sœur »...elle avait tellement changé...et dire qu'elles avaient été identique...sauf...

Elle caressa du bout des doigts son numéro 5 sur son front...

Elle murmura... « ...Fünf... »

Elle sentie sa sœur frémir...

Elle se souvint de se qu'avais dit. Ido...elle était parfaitement réveillé...elle n'avait juste pas envie de bouger...de parler...ni même d'ouvrir les yeux...

Harts prit une chaise...et s'assit au côté de la frêle créature sur la table...

Elle lui pris la main...la serra dans ses deus mains réuni...voulant lui passé ainsi toute sa chaleur...son envie de la voir ouvrir les yeux...

GR8...si froide pour les autres...se mettait à parler d'une voix basse et douce...

Elle racontait à sa sœur tout se qui c'était elles avaient été courageuse devant face à ses armes, elles s'étaient allié jusqu'à la fin pour la mettre en déroute...

Oui, qu'elles avaient à elles deux surpris et déstabilisé cette forcenée de N6...

Elle lui disait se qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui dire à ce moment elle était fier d'elle...mais que se qu'elle avait fait avait été totalement insensé...qu'elle s'était retrouvé dans un état tellement pitoyable qu'elle avait bien eu peur de l'avoir perdue pour toujours...

Mais qu'elle avait réussi à trouvais la meilleure personne pour la réparé...

Elle lui elles avaient été par on ne sait qu'elle hasard de la vie...elles se retrouvaient ici...chez Daisuke Ido...

Pendant tout se temps où elle lui murmurait des mots d'une douceur infinie...elle l'a détailla du regard...le nouveau corps de Fünf était fragile...elle le sentait...se n'était pas un corps pour le combat...c'était un corps de femme...bien fait...élancé et rond...

Le métal avait une teinte bleuté subtile...son grain était fin mais cela se voyait, que c'était un corps qui avait déjà servi...quelques parties n'avaient pas la même couleurs...et même certaines plaque de métal était boulonné grossièrement...

La Tuned étendue ne portait rien sur elle...elle n'était « vêtue » que d'une longue et étrange chevelures...

Ido avait dit. que c'était une base...c'était des cheveux extrêmement long, raide, d'une blondeur lunaire...qui pouvaient être travaillé, coloré et coupé de la façon que l'on désirait...

Harts frémissait...

Elle décrivait comment elle voyait sa sœur...encore une fois la main de Fünf se raidi et elle fronça encore plus les yeux ...Elle ne voulait pas encore les ouvrirent...mais Harts sentait qu'elles étaient connecté...

Harts n'avait plus rien à dire...elle avait tout dit...mais elle continuais à supplié sa sœur d'ouvrir les yeux...elle imploré...a chaque demande...le corps de N5 frémissait...

Finalement N8 ne dit plus rien...elle attendait...elle n'attendait plus....

c'est là...que Fünf ouvrit la bouche...

« Nous...existons...encore... »

...sa voix étais enroué...et remplie d'une infinie tristesse...

Harts lui serra la main encore plus fort...

« Oui.... »

Fünf ouvrit alors ses yeux...et les braqua sur ceux de sa sœur, en se posant sur son flanc gauche...

Ses yeux....

Ils étaient si effrayants et magnifiques...grands et triste...pénétrants et vides...

L'un étais rouge sang, comme ceux de sa sœur...l'autre était vert acide...

Harts était hypnotisé par le regard de sa sœur...ses cheveux blond tombaient autours d'elle...la recouvrant...

Fünf rompit la magie de son regard en battant des sils...

Elle arracha sa main de celle de sa sœur ...

Elle s'assit sur le bord de la table...

Prise d'une soudaine inspiration...Elle bondi comme un chat sur le rebord de la fenêtre entourée de ses cheveux tombant en cascade autours d'elle...

Elle jeta un regard à Harts...regard si incompréhensible...puis disparue...

Harts la voyait bondir de toits en toits...

Elle disparaissait au loin...

Harts ne pouvait plus pensée...

Accoudé à la fenêtre, elle perdait son regard sur cette ville bien belle en cette instant...

Les tôles et le bois...le tout encrée sur l'eau...la forêt de pilotis...le soleil déclinant...

C'était le milieu d'après midi...

Elle sentie la présence d'Ido dans son dos...

Mais elle s'en fichait à présent...

Plus rien n'avais d'importance...

Fünf pleurait quelques part dans cette ville...

Elle le savait...

Mais elle ne devait pas partir à sa recherche...

Pas encore...

Harts retourna finir de réparer le détecteur...


	6. Tunedchap6

**TUNED**

**CHAPITRE 6: Soeurs**

Les rues de la ferme 21 étaient désertes...

Il était tard dans la nuit...

Une lune opalescente et ronde, illuminait d'une lueur bleutée les ruelles miteuses de bois et de tôles...

Harts n'entendait que le léger grincement que le bois des quais chuchotait à sa démarche souple...

La jeune Tuned déambulait rêveusement...lentement, elle prenait son temps pour aller vers un lieu qui l'inspirait indubitablement...

Elle semblait avoir pris soin de sa personne.

Ses cheveux étaient lavés, encore alourdi par l'humidité.

Les boucles commençaient à redresser leurs courbes seulement aux extrémités de sa chevelure.

Elle avait aussi changée ses vêtements crasseux de la veille...

A présent, elle portaient un saillant tee-shirt noir à manches, longues et amples, échancré sur les épaules...il n'était pas aussi moulant que le lambeau de tissu qu'elle avait porté bien avant dans la journée, mais il était encore suffisamment court pour laissé à l'air libre une bonne partie son anatomie métallique.

N8 portait d'autre part un jeans plutôt large qui lui tombaient bien bas sur ses anches...il faut dire que la tuned n'était pas bien large à ce niveau là...

Le jeans était déchiré au niveau du genoux droit et complètement découpé a mi-mollet, faisant cascader une ribambelle éparse de franges de fibres blanches et usées.

A ses pieds, elle portait des basquettes molles et usagées sur lesquelles tombaient des pans de chaussettes élargies par le temps...

Elle était bien loin la classe austère que lui donné sa tenue de cuir lorsqu'elle était un agent de Zalem.

Et pourtant...Harts se sentait bien plus à l'aise dans ces habits usés, dépareillés, à présent...

Ils étaient le symbole de sa liberté...

De même pour ses cheveux, elle caressa entre ses doigts une de ses bouclettes...

Elle était enfin arrivée à sa destination...

Devant elle, il n'y avait plus qu'un seul ponton qui se profilait en perspective sur une dizaines de mètres...de part et d'autre, le fleuve...immense...sombre comme la nuit...

Juste une lune dans le ciel...et une autre dans l'eau qui se mouvait dans les vagues d'encre...

Devant elle, il y avait comme une troisième lune...

Elle était là...

Assise au bout du ponton au bord de l'eau noire, Fünf était recroquevillée sur elle-même...elle semblait être perdue dans sa chevelure blonde comme la lune...

Harts s'approcha...lentement...elle redressa le sac à dos qu'elle portait en bandoulière sur une épaule et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches quand elle s'arrêta au côté de sa sœur à ses pieds...

Toutes deux regardaient le reflet dansant de la lune,...silencieuses...immobiles...pendant un temps indéfinissable...

Ce fut Fünf qui lâcha la première un murmure dans la nuit...froid...mais avec une pointe de reproche que sa sœur à ses côtés ne perçue que trop bien...

« Tu en as mis du temps pour me trouver... »

Harts répondit tout aussi doucement mais avec tendresse...

« Je savais où tu étais à chaques secondes... »

« Alors...alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue ... »

La tuned brune ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et s'assit soudainement à son niveau, croisant les jambes au bord de l'eau et déposant sa main sur celle de Fünf...

« Je suis là maintenant... »

Fünf qui était recroquevillée, ses jambes contre son torse voûté, se délia un peu...

Elle releva son visage d'albâtre dans la blondeur de sa cascade de mèches et braqua son double regard sur Harts, qui elle aussi avait cessée de scruter la lune...

Elles échangèrent ainsi un long regard que seules elles pouvaient comprendre.

Se fut de nouveau fünf qui rompit ce lien en détournant son regard vers l'astre d'argent.

« J'ai vu tant de fois le soleil finir sa course sur le dessert...Je n'imaginais pas le revoir aujourd'hui...pas après... »

La blonde laissa sa phrase en suspend.

Harts continua un instant de la ce qu'elle venait de dire sans vouloir réaliser la porté de ses mots...

« Nous avions pourtant jurée de nous en sortir...tu ne te rappel pas ! »lâcha-t-elle finalement avec une boule dans la gorge en détournant son regard de la même façon que sa sœur.

« Bien sûr...Pour moi c'est comme si s'était hier tu sais... »

« Nous étions traquée, nous savions que l'on nous débusquerais à un moment où un autre ! » disait en tremblant N8...Elle peinait pour retenir ses larmes mais continua de parler.

« C'est toi qui avait décidée de passer à l'action au lieu de toujours fuir...C'est toi qui avait monté ce plan Fünf...Pourquoi pensais-tu alors ne plus revoir le soleil ! »

« Je n'y croyais pas vraiment... » répondit l'autre avec indifférence après un temps de réflexion

« Pourquoi alors ! » s'écria Harts.

« Parce que je ne voulais plus d'une vie traquée... » soupira la blonde en fermant doucement ses paupières frangées.

« En fait...Tu ne voulais plus d'une vie tout court ! » tranchât sèchement N8.

« C'est vrai... »

Fünf baissa encore plus sa tête comme honteuse.

Harts qui avait semblée au bord de la crise de larmes ou de colère quelques instant plus tôt se radoucie aussitôt en voyant l'abattement soudain de N5.

« Je l'avais sentie...je le savais ...mais c'était notre seule chance d'un autre côté...affronter Sechs était notre seule chance... »

« Arrête ! » la coupa Fünf d'une douceur glacé, avant de poursuivre.

« Tu crois que je ne le savais pas...c'est moi qui ai eu cette idée ! »

Puis elle repris avec plus de tendresse en regardant sa soeur.

« Je voulais que toi au moins tu ais une chance... »

« Mais Fünf ! Tu croyais vraiment que sans TOI je...je... »

« Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir...Ce n'est pas de ta faute si cette existence me pèse... »

Harts déglutie péniblement.

« Je comprend tout maintenant...tu espérais te tuer en te jetant ainsi sur le lance flammes de Sechs. Tu pensais que tu la ferais crever dans l'explosion. »

Harts frémi avant de repartir dans ses souvenirs.

« C'était bien tenté, mais tu ne t'est pas tuée et d'ailleurs tu n'as pas plus tuée Sechs ...Tu lui a seulement fait sauté un bras...Te croyant morte et se sentant en danger, elle s'est dépêchée de finir de m'achever...Même si elle aussi était blessée, je n'ai rien pu faire contre elle mais j'avais confiance en ton plan...L'explosion de son arme avait du bien la touchée car elle n'a apparemment pas demandé son reste...Elle a dû aller se faire réparer je ne sais où sans vérifier si elle nous avez vraiment tuée...et aujourd'hui, nous prévu... »

« Pff...Qu'elle idiote soupira Fünf, je n'ai même pas été capable de la blesser suffisamment pour que tu t'en sorte... »

« Ce qui est fait est fait. Nous sommes réunies et libre maintenant !dit Harts en serrant plus fort la main métallique de sa sœur, Que veux-tu-faire Fünf ? »

Cette dernière se penchât sur l'eau mélancolique.

« ...je n'ai aucune envie... »

Puis elle repris avec plus d'ironie dans la voie en toisant son reflet dans l'eau noire.

« Regarde ma tête ! »

Harts la tire violemment en arrière par le bras.

« Regarde la mienne ! »

Les soeurs échangèrent un de leurs regards complice...Harts souriait de toute ses dents et Fünf lui répondait de même quoi que timide et encore incertaine.

La tuned habillée de mèches de lune caressa les boucles brunes et rousses de sa sœur.

« ...ça te va bien...Et toi...Que veux tu faire ? »

Harts se releva et tira ça sœur pour la mettre sur pied et la serra subitement dans ses bras...

La brune respira le parfum de la blonde...un parfum encore trop « neuf »...

Elle lui glissa un chuchotement à l'oreille.

« Je veux un combat. »

« Avec moi ! » répondit Fünf en souriant de plus belle en se dégageant de l'étreinte de sa sœur en poursuivant.

« Mais regarde moi ! Tu vas m'exploser, ce corps est un fétu de paille. »

Fünf se tenait nue, sous ses cheveux qui la recouvraient de toute part, au bout des bras de sa sœur qui la tenait par les épaules.

Elle continuait à scander « Regarde ! Mais regarde moi ! » en montrant différentes parties de son anatomie.

« J'ai un corps conçu pour... » dit elle enfin en appuyant sur ces seins étrangement souples pour un cyborg.

« Oui ! » Harts rie en la voyant faire. « Je crois que tu as un corps de pute bon marché ! »

Elle rie de plus belle tout en demandant.

« Tu ne te sent pas un peu indécente ? »

Fünf se regarda...nue...les mains sur sa poitrines.

«... c'est vrai... »

Elle lissa ses cheveux et les positionna au mieux devant ses seins.

« Attend j'ai mieux »lui dit la brune en se saisissant de son sac à dos.

Elle en sortie quelques vêtement simples que Fünf enfila aussitôt avant de se regardait enfin vêtue.

« Comment tu me trouve ? »

Harts l'observa...Elle portait un peu le même genre de haut qu'elle, un tee-shirt rose pale à manches longue échancrées sur les épaules, à la différence que celui de sa soeur ne semblait pas avoir rétrécie au lavage et lui allait bien large cachant chacune de ses formes jusqu'aux reins, mais dévoilant largement ses épaules. Au contraire son pantalon était un fuseau de couleur, d'un vert si sombre qu'il paraissait noir, si moulant que chaque aspérité de son corps de métallique se devinait sous le tissu fin. Elle portait elle aussi des basquettes usées et râpées.

Ses habits lui allait vraiment bien, elle était vraiment belle se dit la Tuned brune en s'approchant de la blonde au yeux bicolores.

Harts se pencha sur sa sœur et déposa son front contre celui de sa sœur, déposant son regard de sang dans celui si particulier de l'autre.

« Tu es superbe. » lui soufflât elle avant de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Fünf encaissa avec amusement avant de susurrer comme l'avait fait sa sœur.

« Et toi...Depuis quand te balade tu le ventre à l'air ?»

Puis elle aussi lui assena son poing dans le ventre.

Toutes deux se souriaient avec des étincelles pétillantes dans leurs regards...

Pour une fois se fut Harts qui brisa cet instant en bondissant subitement comme un démon dans les airs et atterrissant dans un fracas de tôles grinçantes sur un toit en arrière...

Elle se tenait fier toisant en contrebas sa sœur et la défiant du regard de la suivre, un sourire narquois en coin sur ses lèvres...

Fünf la regardant tout aussi excitée...

L'appel du défie la faisait frissonné...

Elle savoura cet instant...puis bondi à son tours comme un chat sauvage là ou s'était tenue sa brune de sœur un instant plus tôt.

Cette dernière avait déjà atterri sauvagement plus loin et Fünf la suivi vivement tout aussi bondissante...

Sa chevelure se transformant en voiles fragile dans son sillage.

Et c'est ainsi que les soeurs de métal se poursuivirent sous la pâleur de la lune.

Ceux qui les aperçurent raconteraient au matin l'étrange vision d'esprits dansant de jeunes filles qui virevoltaient sur les toits.

Au même moment, non loin de là, Junelong accoudé de son bras valide à la fenêtre de sa chambre sombrait dans ses pensées face à la lueur de la lune.

Il tenait dans sa main le nouveau détecteur que Harts lui avait apporté en fin d'après midi...

L'appareil de verre restait désespérément silencieux...

Il ne recevait plus aucune donnée de la station mère...

Le Barjack furieux de s'être laissé berné jusqu'au bout avait du préféré la détruire...

Quel gachi...pensa-t-il en perdant son regard à travers la transparence et les rouages de son appareil...

Tout à coup, il aperçu deux silhouettes, sveltes comme des chats, se pourchasser sur les toits de la ville tel deux feuilles de métal dans un vent léger.

Il compris tout de suite que les deux soeurs étaient réunis.

Keina était venu lui expliqué la fuite de Fünf suivant son réveil étrangement muet.

Harts était partie à sa recherche à une heure avancée de la nuit, il l'avait vu quitté la clinique portant seulement un petit sac a dos.

Et il la retrouvait à présent...menant une sarabande folle sur les toits...

« WAAAh ! »

Jun hurla sous le coup de la surprise !

Harts venait de bondir tout à coup contre le chambranle de sa fenêtre...

Il l'a vit, déclinante car il tombait à la renverse, se tenir comme l'aurait une créature d'horreur.

Mais comment n'avait-il pas pu la voir arrivé !pensa-t-il en chutant, ne voyant plus que deux perles sangs qui le suivait du regard.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard Harts avait quittée sa position disloquée et retenait vigoureusement le jeune garçon à l'instant où il allait s'écrouler au sol.

Jun restait abasourdi, ne se rendant pas vraiment compte qu'il se laissait aller dans les bras d'une Tuned qui s'efforçait de le remettre d'aplomb.

Il était trop subjuguait par la nouvelle créatures qui pénétrait gracieusement par la fenêtre.

Une nymphe habillait de sa chevelure de soie...

Un œil de sang...

Un œil d'acide...

Et un sourire...

Jun avait-il rêve se sourire fugace comme un bâtiment de cils ?

Il se relevait enfin sur ces propres jambes encore ébloui pas cet instant surprenant, quand il entendit la voie de braise la Tuned derrière lui.

« Regarde Fünf ! » dit-elle en laissant sa main sur l'épaule valide du jeune homme.

« C'est grâce à lui si nous sommes sur pieds ! LIBRE ! »

Fünf, dos à la lune, dévisageait le garçon.

Si elle remarquait son trouble, elle ne fit rien pour lui épargner son regard dérangeant.

« ...Merci... » dit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Harts sourit de contentement comme une louve qui aurait trouvée une succulente proie.

Un merci...c'était déjà ça...

Elle lâcha Jun brutalement.

« Demain ! Nous nous battrons ! » jubila-t-elle en s'approchant tendue comme un arc de sa sœur blonde.

Fünf se détourna d'elle et se pencha rêveusement par la fenêtre pour contempler l'astre calme qui avait bien entamé sa course nocturne.

« Je ne sais pas si j'en ai vraiment envie... » dit-elle languissante.

« Tu as peur ! » éclata Harts dans un rire sadique.

« Mphh... Si tu le prends comme ça ! Pourquoi pas s'y mettre tout de suite !» railla Fünf en se retournant froidement sur une N8 tremblante d'excitation à la perspective d'un combat.

Le sourire en coin de Harts s'étirait de façon perverse et ses yeux se plissaient de façon féline.

Rien n'était plus intense que deux adversaires qui se toisaient du regard avant un combat.

Mais Jun ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

Hors de question que ces furies, ces merveilles, entament un combat sous son nez, dans sa propre chambre.

« Héé ! Vous n'allez pas vous battre à peines réparées ! C'est stupide ! » lâcha-t-il en s'interposant entre les regard de glace et de feu.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! » s'écria Harts.

« Nous avons été créé pour combattre. » susurra Fünf.

Mais le jeune homme ne comptais pas baisser les bras si vite et reparti de plus belle.

« Mais vous êtes libre maintenant ! Et la première chose que vous voulez faire, c'est ce pour quoi on vous a créé ! »

Fünf rie d'un rire cristallin en se retournement pour contempler la lune.

Harts se renfrognait en serrant les poings et en mordant sa lèvre inférieur.

« Bon d'accord ! » lâcha-t-elle à contre cœur.

Jun était profondément fier de lui d'avoir fait fléchir ces deux rescapées.

« Mais alors demain à la première heure, Fünf, on se battra ! OK ?»

N5 rie de plus belle et personne ne le vit, puisqu'elle leur tournait le dos, que ses yeux pétillaient de joie.

« Oui. »

Le jeune homme senti le découragement le saisir, il s'écroula de fatigue sur son lit.

« Allez vous-en...Vous me désespérez... »

Les deux tuneds pouffèrent de son désarroi avant de ressauter comme elle était venue par la fenêtre béante sur la nuit.

Jun se demandait comment cela se faisait-il qu'elles ne prennent pas la porte tout simplement...

Drôle d'habitude...

Où l'avaient-elles prise ?

Pas dans le dessert en tout cas...

Le jeune homme était songeur...

Les tuneds étaient parties, bondissantes dans la nuit comme des prédateurs.

Elles étaient les créatures les plus mystérieuses qu'il ait rencontré de sa vie.

Et s'était lui qui les avait découverte...

Il les avait cru mortes, et voilà à présent qu'elles chamboulaient sa vie...

...et son cœur...

Il ne les connaissait pas, mais il les aimait...

Que faisaient-elles à pressent ?

Elles devaient passer la nuit ensemble côte à côte...quelques part...à contempler la lune...

Il aurait bien aimé être avec elles...juste pour les contempler...


	7. Tunedchap7

**TUNED**

**CHAPITRE 7: Les larmes et le sang**

Depuis l'aube, Keina s'affairait avec les deux filles étranges...

Elle avait été réveillée par un raffut dans les sous-sols de la clinique.

Elle avait d'abord cru que les garnements de la ferme étaient revenus pour faire les fous.

La réserve était une véritable caverne aux trésors pour des jeunes enfants pleins d'imagination.

Le repère idéal pour inventer les jeux les plus farfelus au milieu des corps de métal, plus ou moins assemblés, de toutes époques et de toutes tailles, avec tous ces objets étranges qui jonchaient le sol et les étagères jusqu'au plafond.

Keina, d'assez mauvais poil d'être éveillé de si bonne heure, s'arma d'une crosse de fer et se prépara à paraître absolument furieuse et effrayante.

En réalité voir les gamins décamper aussi vite que pouvaient leurs petites jambes la mettait déjà en joie, et elle ricanait doucement à l'affût derrière la porte qui la séparait de la réserve en se préparant à bondir comme un tigre, quand une voix au milieu des fracas de tôles remuées lui fit perdre son sourire sadique.

« Viens voir...Je crois que j'ai trouvée se qu'il te faut ! »

Keina aurait voulu rester derrière cette porte pour écouter la conversation, mais la fureur pris le pas sur la curiosité.

Elle se précipitât dans la pièce, son rôle de démon sortant de sa boite plus vrai que nature, mais au lieu d'enfants apeuré qui détalaient de toute part, elle se trouva face à deux tuneds stoïques face à sa fureur.

Keina crachait tous son venin sur les jeunes filles, elle serrait la crosse d'une manière tout à fait menaçante, mais l'attitude des autres la refroidie après quelques minutes.

Elles ne semblaient pas le moins du monde se préoccuper d'elle...

La brune extirpait quelque chose d'une caisse dans un grand fracas métallique pendant que l'autre, en retrait, la regardait s'époumoner en croisant nonchalamment les bras.

Le regard bicolore la pénétrât tout à coup, et stoppât son élan furieux.

Honteuse de s'être autant emportée, elle posât son arme en équilibre contre un amoncellement de membres et s'approchât en lissant ses cheveux en batailles.

Elle s'adossât de la même manière que la blonde et regardât a son tour ce que faisait N8.

La cyborg svelte disparaissait presque totalement dans un énorme container de métal, elle balançait, de ci de là, des pièces encombrantes, en ressortant de temps à autre déposer au sol diverses choses.

Keina ne voulant pas s'abaisser à poser une, simple mais évidente, question, se plongeât alors quelques minutes dans la contemplations des « choses » que déposaient la tuned à leurs pieds.

C'était des plaques de métal ouvragées, épaisses d'un bon centimètre parfois articulées avec d'autres plaques.

De toutes part des attaches et des sangles jonchaient le sol.

C'était, de toute évidence, une armure, ou quelques choses du genre.

Le tas de pièces augmentaient, on pouvaient y voir un plastron articulé, des coudières et genouillères, des protèges tibias et d'autres identiques pour les avant-bras, un peu plus petits.

Harts immergeât une dernière fois du container, tenant une sorte de casque à la main.

Elle le regardait attentivement, comme le reste de l'armure il était en métal tout cabossé et raillé par l'usure, une simple forme arrondie sans autres fioritures que quelque renfort extrudé de part et d'autre.

N8 regardât sa soeur en fronçant les sourcils avant d'envoyer le casque par dessus son épaule de nouveaux dans les fatras embrouillé d'où elle l'avait extirpé.

Keina ne pu se retenir.

« Pourquoi avoir délaissé le casque ? »

Fünf s'approchât dans son dos et s'agenouillât devant les pièces.

« Ce n'est pas ma tête qu'il faut protéger...»dit elle dans un souffle.

La jeune fille, enveloppé de sa chevelure, tournait et retournait entre ses mains de métal, fin et légèrement bleuté, les rudes plaques de protections.

On aurait dit qu'elle avait été forgée à la main avec le métal le plus grossier qui soit.

Presque aucune brillance, pas un seul reflet de lumière, l'armure était terni par les coups et la poussière.

Fünf, avec un bout de sa manche essuyât un coin de métal, faisant apparaître un semblant de lustre sur cette armure.

Harts, sans rien dire, pris la partie la plus importante.

Elle tenait le plastron articulé dans ses mains et lui décochât une sorte de vibration qui fit tomber la poussière et fit résonner l'air pendant longtemps.

Keina ne pouvait pas comprendre comment elle avait fait cela, mais elle était hypnotisée par tous ce que ces deux filles faisaient.

La blonde s'était redressée et tenait dans une main ses cheveux réunis pour que l'autre puisse lui passer le plastron par dessus la tête.

Les plaques articulées de métal étaient visiblement faites pour une personne plus grande que la jeune fille.

Mais le fait qu'elle soit articulé était pratique, car les partie étant supposée simplement protéger des épaules massives se pliaient et protégeaient ses omoplates, et les parties devant s'arrêtaient au flanc se recourbaient légèrement dans son dos.

Harts accrochait adroitement le tout avec des sangles et des cordons comme si elle serrait un corset.

Fünf tenait ses cheveux dans ses mains pour ne pas qu'ils se prennent dans les sangles.

Keina en voyant cela poussât timidement Harts sur le côté pour qu'elle finisse de lui ajusté l'armure.

Elle entreprit de réunir les cheveux blonds et en fit une tresse serrée qu'elle fermât avec une cordelette qui traîné au sol, puis elle aidât Harts à boucler et ajuster les autres protections.

Keina était gênée.

Elle avait l'impression d'être une intruse entre les deux sœurs.

Elle avait l'impression de participer à un rituel mystérieux, l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait totalement.

Enfin, il ne restât plus aucune pièce au sol.

Harts et Keina se reculèrent pour observer la Tuned blonde.

Comme elle paraissait minuscule dans son armure imposante...

Son visage, dégagé et fragile, regardait de ses yeux, magnifiques et étranges, ses membres sanglés grossièrement de plaques de métal épaisses.

D'abord N5 fit de grands mouvements amples et lents, puis elle se regroupât comme un chat prêt à bondir et effectuât un enchaînement de mouvements virevoltants, presque impossible à suivre des yeux.

Keina était émerveillée.

Comment avait-t-elle fait pour être si gracieuse et si rapide ?

Harts était rayonnante de fierté, un large sourire étirait son visage.

Sa sœur, malgré son corps et son armure peu adaptée, avait prouvée qu'elle était prête au combat.

La perspective de celui-ci lui faisait monter un délicieux sentiment euphorique.

Fünf enfin certaine d'être parfaitement à l'aise dans son armure s'arrêtât dans son élan et regardât sa sœur en souriant elle aussi.

Keina se sentait encore plus exclu, mais elle pris son courage à deux mains et déclara l'air très sur d'elle.

«Je connais un endroit idéal pour un combat, une sorte de place utilisée dans ce but.»

Les soeurs tournèrent immédiatement leur attention vers elle.

Harts fit un pas vers la jeune fille et Fünf battait des cils en croisant les bras.

« Emmène-nous. » soufflât N8.

« Attendez-moi dehors, je vais juste enfiler autre chose qu'une chemise de nuit. »

Et elle partit, avec hâte, sans même attendre de réponse.

Keina se peignât rapidement, noua ses cheveux comme à son habitude en accrochant au bout de sa tresse un poids.

Aujourd'hui se sera celui en ambre et en cuivre.

Elle enfilât rapidement les premier vêtements, un peu sportif, qu'elle trouvât dans son armoire, un débardeur et un jogging, sans couleurs bien définis, et des basquettes montantes, toutes aussi usagées, qui se fermaient pas des scratches.

Elle couru aussitôt au dehors de la clinique après avoir laissé un mot griffonné pour Ido sur la table du salon.

Les Tuneds l'attendaient.

Elles pouvaient enfin se mettre en marche.

Elle remarquât que Fünf tenait à la main l'arme qu'elle avait prise pour effrayer des « salles gamins »...ce devait être encore un autre moyen de les mettre à égalité.

Keina ne dit rien et passât devant pour leurs montrer le chemin.

Jun n'entendais plus rien depuis un bon moment...

Il se demandait se qu'il se passait dans les sous sols, sa curiosité pris le pas sur la douleur et la fatigue et au prix d'un grand effort il se retrouvât debout.

De son bras valide, il enfilât, du mieux qu'il put, un simple short large et long de toile brute qui se fermait par un cordon à la taille.

Il chaussât rapidement des sandales de cuir et descendit les étages en oubliant la douleur dans sa cuisse.

Il arrivât dans le salon.

Sa jambe lui faisait décidément trop mal, il espérait se reposer dans les canapés quand il s'aperçut qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans la pièce.

Ido.

Ido était pensif, assit sur le bord d'un canapé, il avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux, et regardait, en se tenant la tête dans une main, un petit bout de papier dans son autre main.

Le jeune garçon toussotât pour lui faire part de sa présence tout en s'approchant pour s'asseoir lentement dans le canapé.

« Jun ! s'exclamât le cybernéticien, tu te sent assez fort pour marcher ? »

« Pas vraiment...mais j'avais envie de savoir se qui se passait en bas. »

Ido lui passât alors le mot raturé à la hâte par son assistante.

Tout devient clair alors pour Jun, c'était tellement évident...

Seulement il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quelques chose.

Pourquoi Ido avait il l'air si pensif, tellement contrarié.

« Je le savais. »dit il.

« Quoi ? »demandât Ido.

« Hier soir, elles sont venues dans ma chambre et je les ai dissuadé de se battre...Elles ont juste reportée ça au lendemain...et il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit pour un combat que la _place des larmes et du sang_... »

Ido semblait encore plus préoccupé par ses pensées mais il ne voulais visiblement pas en faire part à son cadet.

Jun ne se souvenait pas qu'il se soit déjà inquiété pour un combat...

Keina passait son temps libre à s'entraînait là-bas avec tout un tas de cyborgs...

Se pourrait-il qu'il s'inquiète pour le sort des Tuneds ?

« J'aimerai bien assister à ça...soufflât Jun d'un air nonchalant en observant la réaction du Doc. Tu ne voudrais pas m'y emmener dans ma camionnette, je ne pourrais pas y aller moi même. »

Ido le regardait d'un air doux mais qui voulait dire qu'il voyait clair dans son jeu.

« OK !Allons-y ! »répondit il finalement en aidant Jun à se relever.

Tout les deux souriait de façon complice.

Harts et Fünf pénétraient à la suite de Keina dans une sorte d'arène circulaire pavée de pierres grisâtres et uniformes.

Le soleil était à peine levé au dessus des toits de tôles de la ville que la place était déjà occupée.

Des groupes de personnes plus ou moins cybernétisés parlaient, se livraient à des échauffements et des enchaînements de toutes sortes.

Il y avait des combats qui se déroulaient de toute part.

La place était remplie du brouhaha et des cris des combattants, et une odeur de transpiration flottait dans l'air.

« Les anciens ont appelés cet endroit la place des larmes et du sang... »

« C'est un peu pompeux, non ? »demandât Fünf.

Harts fronçait le nez d'un air désapprobateur.

« Nous, nous l'appelons simplement l'arène... »

Keina s'approchât d'un groupe de gars et se posât sur une caisse de fer.

Tout le monde l'accueillait avec enthousiasme.

Elle ne tarda pas à être entourée d'une foule qui lui posait tout un tas de questions pressantes.

« Keina ! C'est vrai se que disent les rumeurs ! »

« Tu as soignée des anges de Zalem ? »

« Le ferrailleur a été vraiment attaqué en dévalisant le Barjack ? »

« Depuis quand il est si téméraire celui-là ! »

« Depuis qu'il est accompagné par des super combattantes peut-être...On dit que c'est lui qui les a trouvés. »

« Keina c'est vrai tout cela ? »

« On pourrait les voir ces filles-là ? »

« On pourrait même les défier ! »

« Vous êtes crétins ou quoi ? »s'exclama la brune en les fusillant du regard, se qui eu pour effet de mettre fin au commérages.

Elle fit un petit mouvement de tête, et tout le monde se retournât pour regarder ce qu'elle leur indiquait.

La place était vide.

Toutes les personnes qui s'entraînaient, avaient senties qu'un événement important allait se produire...

Un spectacle digne d'intérêt.

Tout le monde s'était poussé sur les côtés de l'arène, debout ou assis contre les caisses de fer qui s'empilaient de façon aléatoire pour former la place des larmes et du sang.

En fait ce lieu avait été aménagé depuis des dizaines d'années par les dockers dans un recoin du port de la ferme 21.

Ils l'avaient fermé avec des vieilles caisses de marchandises et d'année en années, les nouveaux travailleurs faisaient monter les gradins pour donner de véritables allures d'arènes à la place des larmes et du sang.

C'est là, dans cette cours pavé, que ce passaient les événements les plus prisés de la ville.

Les gens, combattants ou pas, se réunissaient là bas, il y avait toujours quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder ou à apprendre.

Aujourd'hui semblait encore plus prédestiné au divertissement...

Aujourd'hui...

Sur la place...

Deux jeunes filles s'observaient avant un combat dont l'intensité était déjà palpable.

La rumeur s'était déjà dispersée dans la ville comme une traînée de poudre, et des gens de tout âge arrivaient de toute part pour s'asseoir dans les gradins.

Ido venait de garer la camionnette derrière les rempart de l'arène.

Il voyait des gens accourir et grimper sur les grands escaliers de fortune et il se demandait comment il allait faire avec Jun blessé quand il aperçut un ami de Keina.

Une sorte de grand géant à la tête massive en forme de marteau.

« Khamer ! J'ai besoin de toi, tu peux venir une minute ? »

Il s 'approchât de la portière qu'Ido tenait ouverte et découvrit le garçon au torse nu, recouvert de bandage.

« Le ferrailleur... »grommelât-il de sa voix caverneuse.

Il ne se fit pas prié et attrapât délicatement le jeune homme dans sa main énorme et le posât sur son épaule droite pour que Jun puisse s'accrocher de son bras valide.

Le géant montât, en maintenant Jun par la taille pour être sûr qu'il ne tombe pas, enjambant sans aucun problème les caisses empilées pour monter au plus haut des gradins, Ido le suivait avec moins de facilité.

Il arrivât enfin au côté des deux autres et tournât immédiatement la tête vers la scène où convergeaient tous les regards de l'assemblée.

Le silence était oppressant...

La foule était tendue vers les adversaires qui se jaugeaient au milieu de l'arène.

Les deux jeunes cyborgs étaient éloignées d'à peine quelques mètres.

Harts avait retroussée ses manches à mi-bras, ces cheveux flottaient, lâches dans la brise.

Fünf paraissait minuscule et misérable dans son armure, mais elle était sereine et tenait ferment la lourde crosse de métal à la main.

Aucune des deux ne semblait présenter des intentions violentes.

Elles avaient même l'air particulièrement détendues, mais leurs regards ne se quittaient pas l'une de l'autre.

Mais personne n'était dupe, et tous retenaient leur souffle pour ne pas manquer le début de l'affrontement.

Tous, sauf Jun qui observait à la dérober Ido.

Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, son visage était crispé et recouvert de sueur, et ses poings se serraient machinalement, tremblaient comme pris de convulsions.

Un sursaut d'horreur !

La foule poussât un cri de stupeur !

Jun se retournât immédiatement vers l'arène...

Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient jaugées du regard pendant de longues minutes, mais leurs bonds simultanés prodigieux avaient mis fin aux préliminaires.

Le combat venait de commencer !

Jun avait faillit être déséquilibré, l'épaule, sur laquelle on l'avait posait plus tôt, s'était renversé en arrière.

Khamer, comme tout le monde avait levé la tête dans le ciel pour observait le combat, mais il n'oublia pas pour autant la frêle créature de chaire, recouverte de bandages, juchée sur son épaule et il saisit prestement une jambe pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Ido avait le souffle coupé, son cœur même semblait vouloir s'arrêter de battre, mais ses yeux exorbités ne pouvaient quitter les corps tournoyants dans le ciel bleu.

Harts et Fünf avaient guettées, chacune, la moindre impulsion venant de l'autre mais elles ne savaient plus laquelle des deux avait déclenchée les hostilités.

A présent, elles chutaient vers le sol.

Harts donnait des coups de pieds en tournant sur elle même, se laissant emporter par sa chute et par ses mouvements.

Fünf bloquait avec sa crosse, ses tibias et ses avant bras protégés.

Elle savait très bien que sa sœur ne donnerait pas toute la puissance de son corps de Tuned.

Même avec son arme et ses protections, elle ne pourrait pas faire le poids.

Mais sa sœur semblait avoir une confiance aveugle en ses capacités, il fallait trouver une faille de se côté-là.

Fünf touchât le sol et bondit en arrière, elle ne faisait qu'éviter adroitement les coups de la brune qui l'avait suivie aussitôt.

Sa longue tresse blonde flottait comme un étendard dans son sillage.

Harts enchaînait gracieusement et de plus en plus rapidement les attaques, on aurait dit qu'elle testait la résistance et la rapidité de N5.

A force de reculer, la blonde vit se qu'elle voulait voir se profiler de part et d'autre de sa vision...

Les gradins...

Elle bondit dans les empilements de caisses, faisants déguerpir tous les spectateurs aux alentours.

Elle se ramassât sur elle-même feignant la parfaite indifférence, comme si se combat était profondément ennuyeux, et qu'elle était résignée à le subir.

Harts bondit vers sa sœur, entourée des ses boucles qui devenait doré en contre jours.

Fünf reculât son pied et pris appuis sur un coin de caisse, bandât rapidement ses muscle de métal, réunissant toute la puissance et la rapidité qu'elle pouvait extraire de ce corps.

Elle bondit furieusement vers sa sœur et bien avant qu'elle puisse se remettre de sa surprise, elle lui assenât un revers de crosse impressionnant dans la mâchoire.

Harts n'avait pas pu l'esquiver, non pas que son corps ou son cerveau ne soit pas de taille, mais le regard bicolore emplie de hargne et de fougue soudainement braqué sur elle, lui avait fait perdre momentanément ses moyens.

Le coup en lui-même ne l'avait pas vraiment blessé mais elle se sentait un peu sonnée, un goût aigre envahis sa bouche, et elle retombât maladroitement dans les gradins en se tenant le crâne.

Mais Fünf ne voulait pas en restait là, elle profitât de l'égarement de sa sœur pour bondir au dessus de cette dernière et se laissât tomber, crosse en avant, de toute sa masse et de toute la puissance qu'elle pouvait trouver.

Harts reçût un second coup plus puissant que le précèdent à la base du cou, achevant de la rendre hagarde, elle ne se senti même pas s'enfoncer voilement dans un flot de lattes de bois brisées et de ferrailles.

Jun n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il voyait à présent que la situation s'était retournée.

Harts était visiblement sur le ventre, encastrée dans les débris d'une partie de gradins brisées.

Fünf la rouant de coups comme une furie insatiable.

La foule à présent s'était regroupé à l'opposée du combat et était parcourut de frissons.

Tous étaient tendus, cette furie blonde se battait d'une manière totalement désespérée...

On aurait dit qu'elle n'avais plus les moyens de réfléchir...

...mais tous se trompaient...

Fünf s'arrêtât d'un coup...

Sa force n'était pas de taille à mettre longtemps sa sœur au tapis, déjà elle la sentait revenir à elle, et si elle continuait comme ça, elle se relèverait sans aucun problème.

Fünf plaquât ses paumes contre les omoplates de N8...

« Je peux le faire ! »se dit elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et elle plaquât sa sœur au sol de toutes ses forces en se concentrant pour faire jaillir une vibration le long de ses bras qui se répercutait dans le corps étendu.

Harts ouvrit les yeux soudainement comme un démon...

« Hertza Haoen! »

Plus question de retenir ses coups cette fois !

Harts sentie les vibrations dans son dos, mais elle se souleva par la force de ses bras en faisant tournoyer ses jambes à toute allure.

La foule étouffât un cri d'horreur en voyant le corps désarticulé de la blonde projetée violemment dans les airs.

Fünf ne put même pas se réceptionner correctement et son corps effectuât un dérapage sur une dizaine de mètres.

Elle restât étendue comme morte dans la fumée qui s'élevait de son corps.

Harts, elle par contre, sortait haletante des décombres des gradins.

Elle tenait à la main la barre de métal que sa sœur avait posée peu de temps avant.

Son dos fumait et ses bras le long de ses flans étaient pris de violents tremblements.

Tout en marchant vers Fünf, elle tentât de reprendre son souffle et de refaire bouger ses bras endolori par le Hertza Haoen.

Fünf reprit prestement ses esprits, se redressât sur son séant et observât sa sœur s'approcher d'elle.

La brune refermât de rage ses poings, se qui eu pour effet de tordre la crosse dans sa main dans un bruits qui ressemblait à un hurlement roque.

En serrant les dents, elle envoyât rouler la barre de métal aux pieds de N5.

La blonde était toujours assise à terre, elle aussi était prise de tremblements, elle regardât sa sœur avec un regard emplie de rage et de désespoir à la fois.

Elle se saisit de la crosse et se relevât.

Sa tresse était visiblement défaite et se dénouait peu à peu sous la brise.

Fünf fut bientôt comme à son habitude enveloppée de sa longue chevelure.

Elle n'arrivait apparemment pas à reprendre son souffle et à calmer ses tremblements, mais ça ne l'empêchât pas de se jeter sur Harts.

Fünf donnait tout se qu'elle pouvait, elle enchaînait coups de pieds, sauts, coup de coudes, de poings, de crosse...

Mais harts les bloquait tous et trouvait même le temps de rendre quelques coups à sa soeurs.

Celle-ci faiblissait, elle haletait de plus en plus...

Harts, elle, entendait sa respiration rauque et difficile avec inquiétude.

Les coups de Fünf devenaient de plus en plus lents, faibles...

Son corps fumait, et dégageait une odeur de brûlé, puante...

Fünf ne voyait plus rien, ses yeux vitreux étaient voilés par un masque opaque qui ternissait leurs couleurs, mais elle avançait lentement en traînant les pieds, braquant toujours son regard vers sa sœur.

Harts était pétrifiée, dans un craquement sinistre elle vit tombé au sol l'avant bras de sa sœur qui tenait encore la crosse toute cabossée et tordue.

Elle vit chanceler sa sœur, instantanément elle la pris dans ces bras et l'allongeât délicatement au sol.

Harts n'entendait pas la foule pousser des cris de détresses, elle ne vit pas les gens descendre des gradins en masse et s'agglutiner autour d'elles...

Elle n'entendait que la respiration sifflante de Fünf qui ne bougeait plus, allongée au sol, les bras, ou se qu'il en restait, en croix...

Elle ne voyait que son torse qui se soulevait rapidement de façon saccadé...

Elle ne voyait que la fumée s'échapper de son corps, par tous les interstices qu'elle pouvait trouver...

Elle ne voyait que son visage, entouré par un halo de cheveux blond, étalé sur les pavés, que ses yeux vitreux terriblement ouvert, froid et immobile...

Ido accourut et la poussât sans ménagement en arrière.

Il pris sa place agenouillé devant le corps de Fünf et commençât à lui enlever son plastron.

Un cyborg dans l'assemblée lui passât un couteau, et Ido tranchât une a une les attaches dans le dos de Fünf puis il la reposât à plat délicatement.

« Keina ! »cria Ido.

La jeune fille se frayât un chemin dans la foule.

« Je suis là ! »s'écria-t-elle.

Ido sortit de sa poche de pantalon des clefs et la jeune fille les attrapât au vol.

« La camionnette de Jun est garée là-bas ! »dit il en indiquant de son doigts une direction.

Harts voyait la jeune fille à la natte disparaître en jouant des coudes dans la foule.

Ido criât alors de nouveaux ordres et les cyborgs les plus imposant dégagèrent un passage dans les gradins pour faire passé le camion de Keina.

Khamer posât à terre Jun et allât aider les autres à faire une chaîne pour dégager rapidement les caisses.

Keina était déjà là, dans un autre véhicule, celui que Ido utilise pour faire de l'intervention en extérieur.

Elle klaxonnait avec enthousiasme pour les encourager.

La foule ouvrit un passage pour laisser passer le véhicule au plus proche de la jeune fille étendue.

Keina apportant prestement une caisse de secours pour cybernéticien, elle repartie dans la camionnette et demandât à un grand gaillard de prendre une grosse machine et de l 'apporter au Doc.

Celui-ci avait découpé le tee-shirt de Fünf, il caressât du bout des doigts les boulons qui fermait son ventre et choisit rapidement un tournevis adapté.

Il entreprit de déboulonner la plaque ventrale de Fünf, mettant ses entrailles brûlées à nu.

Une fumée encore plus âcre et épaisse, s'échappât enfin.

La respiration de la jeune fille blonde était toujours aussi alarmante, mais Ido consciencieux finit de lui ouvrir la cage thoracique.

Il prit des tuyaux qui partait de la grosse machine que l'on venait de déposer à ses cotés et commençait à débrancher des organes dans les entrailles de Fünf et à les reconnecter sur l'appareil.

Keina alluma alors toutes sortes de commandes et la machine se mit en route faisant fonctionner les différents canaux au fur et à mesure qu'Ido les branchaient.

Ido ainsi que toute la foule était pendue aux lèvres de Fünf d'où s'échappait petit à petit une respiration moins saccadée et rocailleuse.

Fünf battit des paupières et déglutit...

Ce fut le signal, et la foule poussât un immense soupir de soulagement et fit une ovation joyeuse pour un Ido rayonnant.

Le grand gaillard reprit délicatement la machine qui alimentait le corps inerte de la jeune fille, Khamer la pris délicatement dans ses mains immenses et tout deux déposèrent le précieux fardeau dans l'arrière de la camionnette.

Ido restât à ses côtés et Keina montât prendre le volant, elle cherchât un instant si Jun était dans les parages mais ne le trouvant pas, elle mit le moteur en marche et partie aussitôt.

La foule était survoltée après les événements de la matinée, bon nombre restèrent à discuter avant de se disperser vers d'autres occupations.

Tout ceux qui n'avais rien à faire de spécial partir en direction de la clinique de Daisuke Ido pour avoir plus rapidement des nouvelles sur cette jeune fille étrange qu'ils avaient vu défier si sauvagement bien plus fort qu'elle.

Jun se retrouvât seul.

Hagard...

Il avait tenté de retrouver Harts mais dans la foule, il avait juste eu le temps de la voir disparaître...

Et maintenant...

Il était au milieu de l'arène...

Il tenait sa casquette à la main, ses cheveux étaient entraînés par la brise...

Il tournait sur lui même, en cherchant la Tuned brune du regard...

Le bruit de la foule s'éloignait et le silence s'écrasât sur la place...

C'est alors qu'il la vit...

Elle était en haut des gradins et tournait dos à la place...

Bon...

Il allait falloir grimper !

Jun ravalât sa douleur et commençât son ascension des gradins...

Dur dur !

Il s'assit enfin à côté d'elle, tout son corps était douloureux mais il n'en fit rien paraître.

Il regardât la Tuned à la dérober...

Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même...

Ses bras entouraient ses jambes réunies contre sa poitrine...

Son visage était enfoui dans ses cheveux, appuyé sur ses genoux...

Visiblement, le peu qu'il en voyait était envahis par les larmes...

Halala...

Une fille qui pleure...

Mon dieu que c'est difficile...

Jun ne savait pas quoi faire dans cette situation...

Il passât en revue dans sa tête tout se qui pourrait la consoler...

Lui parler ?

Lui dire que c'est pas grave...blablabla...après tout vous êtes deux machines de guerres, c'est normal de s'entre-tuer entre sœurs...

Hum...ça à pas l'air top comme manière de consoler...

Euh...

Lui caresser l'épaule d'un air compatissant ?

Pourquoi pas la prendre dans ses bras tant qu'on y était !

Mais il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire non plus...

Ralala...

« ...Harts...ne...ne pleure pas... »

En disant cela, il ne put s'empêchait de lui caresser une boucle de cheveux pour enlever un débris de bois.

« ...Harts...s'il te plaît...regarde moi...parle moi... »

La jeune fille frémit et étouffât un sanglot.

Jun ne put s'empêcher de la serrer de son bras valide, à moins que ce ne fut Harts qui se jetât contre lui.

Elle pleurait sans retenue le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux contre son épaule recouverte de bandages.

Jun souffrait mais il la laissait aller contre lui en l'entourant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il lui murmurât à l'oreille des mots doux et rassurants, il ne s'en souvenait plus aussitôt qu'ils les avaient dit...

Il restèrent ainsi longtemps en regardant le port s'affairer.

Et même quand les larmes de la Tuned cessèrent de couler, elle laissât sa tête contre lui et lui son bras autour d'elle.

Puis elle se ressaisit, s'arrachât à son étreinte, et bondit sur les toits sans même lui jeter un regard.

Jun la regardât disparaître comme la nuit dernière, bondissante comme un chat.

Bon...

Je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie finalement...

Jun se retournât, faisant la moue devant la descente...

Une vrai partie de plaisir...


	8. Tunedchap8

**TUNED**

**CHAPITRE 8: Embarquement**

Depuis trois jours, Jun attendait...

Il s'accoudait à la fenêtre de sa chambre, écoutant ses blessures guérirent, guettant quelques choses...

Depuis le combat, le temps semblait s'être suspendu...

Ido gardait jalousement, dans une salle d'opération, la sœur blonde...

On n'avait vu ni l'un, ni l'autre depuis trois jours...

Keina s'occupait seule de la clinique, soignant les blessures occasionnelles qui s'amenaient de temps à autres...

En faite, elle était surtout accablée, Jun le voyait, d'un sentiment oppressant...

La plupart du temps, elle errait désœuvrée dans les couloirs ou restait prostrée dans un siège...

Elle aussi attendait-elle quelques choses ?

Non...

Jun avait plutôt l'impression que pour elle, quelques choses d'irréparable s'était produit, et que résignée, elle regardait les événements s'enchaîner lentement sans ne plus rien pouvoir y faire...

Parfois Keina venait dans sa chambres lui tenir compagnie silencieusement, omniprésente, elle regardait avec lui par la fenêtre puis repartais sans rien dire...

Rien aujourd'hui non plus ne s'était produit, mais pour elle s'était déjà trop tard...

Jun ne comprenait pas, il était perplexe mais ne tentait en aucune manière de percer les sentiments de la jeunes cyborg.

Il sentait que le mutisme de cette dernière cachait quelques choses de tabou.

Un frisson le parcouru.

Le soleil se couchait.

Elle n'était pas revenue.

Jun venait de finir le repas que Keina lui avait apporté, celle-ci comme tout les soirs était partie chercher de quoi lui nettoyer ses plaies et lui refaire ses bandages.

La blessure de la cuisse, qui était la moins grave, était recouverte d'une croûte bien dur, celle-ci n'avait plus besoin que l'on s'occupe d'elle, bien que sa jambe soit encore douloureuse.

Quant à celle de l'épaule, celle où la balle avait traversée tout le corps, Keina la désinfecta scrupuleusement avec un coton imbibé d'une lotion nettoyante puis d'une autre favorisant la cicatrisation.

Jun savait très bien que son dévouement n'était pas vraiment par amitié pour lui ou encore dû au fait qu'elle était une infirmière, mais plutôt en raison de la chaire.

Keina était cybernéticienne, bien qu'un jour elle avait été humaine, il était probable qu'elle ne se souvienne même plus des sensations que cela produisait...

La chaire pour elle était inconnue, la chaire blessée et suintante était sans doute effrayante pour elle.

Elle avait soignée quelques fois des êtres de chaire et de sang mais toujours en compagnie d'Ido.

Maintenant elle avait à charge cette blessure, Ido lui avait donné des instructions qu'elle suivait très minutieusement à la lettre.

Les plaies de l'épaule s'étaient rouvertes, il y a trois jours, elle avait été effrayée de revoir le sang maculer les bandages mais ce n'était finalement pas grand-chose.

La cicatrisation était en bonne marche, bien qu'il faille nettoyer les plaies de leur pue chaque jours tandis que la chaire alentours était à vif.

Jun tentait de détendre l'atmosphère en se moquant de ses attentions, mais s'était peine perdue.

Tout à coup, tout deux se tendirent.

Un bruit !

Ils se précipitèrent à la fenêtre pour apercevoir dans la nuit une silhouette qui se faufilait doucement.

« Ce n'est pas elle. » soupira le jeune homme.

« C'est Ido... » lui répondit Keina.

« Ido ! » s'étonna Jun.

Ido ?

Cette silhouette entourée de mystère, ce long manteau au col relevé fortement ?

Ce chapeau enfoncé jusqu'au oreilles ?

« Il sort ainsi chaque nuits depuis trois jours...tu le remarque seulement se soir ? » reprit Keina, « Il est vrai que cette nuit il est plus pressé... moins discret... »

« Pourquoi fait-il cela...ça ne lui ressemble pas cette attitude. »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment...peut être que ça lui ressemble plus que ce que tu crois. »

« Est-ce qu'il la cherche ? » susurra Jun.

« Peut être... »

Keina se retira silencieusement, enfin elle décida d'agir un peu en attendant le retour du cybernéticien. Là, elle l'obligerait à parler, à cracher la vérité.

Assise dans le salon obscure, Keina attendait tandis qu'assis à l'embrasure de sa fenêtre, Jun attendait aussi.

Une heure avant l'aube, l'est se teintait d'un raie de rose pastel, et Ido choisi cet instant pour rentré enfin chez lui.

Malgré sa nuit blanche, il était animé d'une force que bien peu de gents avaient su discerner chez lui, le doux et aimable cybernéticien.

Alors qu'il enlevait son manteau et son chapeau et se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour les déposer, un bruit de froissement de tissus se fit entendre dans la pénombre, des pas puis la lumière fut.

Keina venait d'allumer la lumière et bloquait le passage dans l'embrasure de la porte le regardant comme un rapace.

« Ido, met toi à l'aise je t'apporte du café. » dit elle en se dirigeant implacablement vers la cuisine.

Le Doc soupira avec un brin d'amusement, alla déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre mais revint comme lui avait ordonnée son assistante.

Ido s'assit dans le canapé et Keina vint s'asseoir face à lui en posant un petit plateau sur la table basse.

Elle prit une la petite cafetière et remplit les deux tasses du liquide noir, brûlant et parfumé, mettant le nombres exacte de sucres qu'il convenait au Doc, puis elle pris sa propre tasse et bu lentement tout cela sans jeter un regard à l'homme en face d'elle.

Ido soupira et pris à son tour la tasse restante, tout deux buvait paisiblement dans une atmosphère lourde et tendue.

Keina posât assez peu légèrement sa tasse, et redressât enfin la tête, tout en croisant les bras.

Ido continua à boire à petites gorgées.

« Cela fait plusieurs jours que tu t'affaires en secret Ido, vas tu me dire enfin ce que tu fais ? »

Celui-ci posa sa tasse mais ne répondit pas pour autant et donc Keina poursuivit.

« Tu ne m'as pas demandé ton aide la première fois que cette machine, N5, était en lambeaux, et à nouveau tu n'a pas plus besoin de moi. »

Ido cherchât une autre position tant il se sentait peu à l'aise, mais la jeune fille ne s'arrêta pas pour autant avec ces questions pertinentes.

Au bout d'un moment, Keina marqua une pose, cherchant ses mots avant de reprendre.

« Je sais que tu as une affection absolument hors de propos pour cette créature...Tu une fille, peut-être même plus...Tu la gardes jalousement, ne permettant personne de la voir à part toi. Tu aimes la construire, la remodeler de tes mains... tu la garde endormie dans tes appartements, parce que tu sais que si tu lui permets de se réveiller, elle t'échappera encore et encore... »

Ido pâlit d'une façon déconcertante, il essayât de répondre mais en vain et son assistante poursuivit de sa voix monocorde mais empreint d'accusations.

« Je te connais bien mieux que tu ne le penses et je sais encore mieux que toi pourquoi tu fais cela...Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprend pas... »

Ido redressât la tête, les poings crispés attendant la question qui semblait vouloir l'achever.

« Cette fille n'est qu'une machine ! Son corps n'est qu'une machine vide sans âme ! Dans son crâne, il n'y a qu'une puce de métal ! C'est un ordinateur à forme humaine ! Pourquoi es-tu si attaché à elle ?! »

Ido abattit son poing sur la table.

« Tait-toi ! Comment peut-tu être dépourvue de sentiments à ce point ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est...qu'elles sont humaines ! Il y a forcément une explication ! Keina, tu dois les considérée comme des patientes, des HUMAINES ! »

Ce fut au tour de Keina d'abattre sauvagement ses deux poings sur la table, elle était à demi redressée et regardait Ido avec toute la fureur du monde, ses yeux semblaient crier quelques choses.

Elle se rassit en croisant les bras, avant de dire, « Ainsi pour toi ces puces seraient comme la sauvegarde de leurs esprit dans une matrice plus résistante... »

« Quelque chose comme ça... » répondit Ido déstabilisé.

« Il n'y a rien de gênant à cela, je suppose ? »

« Non, absolument rien ! » affirma-t-il mal à l'aise.

Keina le regarda dans les yeux avec un regard empreint de tristesse et de reproches.

« Cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu t'occupes avec tant d'attentions de cette fille... »

« C'est assez difficile à expliquer... » Il marquât une pose... « Quand je suis avec elle, quand je l'ai vu dans son état la première fois, quand je l'ai réparé... » Ido regardait ses mains... « Cela m'a rendu nostalgique...J'ai eu l'impression de toucher quelques choses enfoui au fond de moi... »

« ...peut être retrouve-tu la mémoire... » avança timidement Keina.

« Je ne sais pas...Au début je le pensais, mais en fait c'est plutôt comme des émotions...rien de concret en fait... »

Keina soupira...

« Que faisait-tu ces trois nuits ? »

« Je...je prenais des dispositions... »

« A quel propos ? »

« Et bien j'ai des contacts, j'ai d'abord cherché des pièces de remplacement pour son corps... puis j'ai pensé que ça ne serait pas suffisant... »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je me suis mit en contact avec des armuriers de Kuzutetsu pour lui trouver un corps de combat bien plus résistant... »

« ...Kuzutetsu...rien que ça... »

« J'ai pris toute les dispositions qu'il fallait, je te l'ai dit ! J'ai réservé un emplacement pour faire monter une camionnette dans le train en direction de la décharge...J'ai déjà contacté des gens là-bas...le départ est pour la semaine prochaine, le train arrive dans trois jours et repart deux jours après. »

Keina bouillonnait de rage.

« Et tu compte me laisser TA clinique sur les bras pendant ce temps ! »

« Allons pourquoi t'énerves-tu ! Ce genre de choses est déjà arrivé. »

« Laisse Jun y allé ! »

« Quoi ! »

« Il a l'habitude des voyages ! C'est son travail ! Et ses blessures son bien soignées, il n'y a plus de risque d'infection et la guérison est en bonne voix ! »

« Mais voyons...ça ne le concerne pas ! »

« Il serait accompagné ! »

« Tu l'accompagnerait ? »

« Mais non ! Moi je resterait ici avec toi ! Harts l'accompagnerait, elle veillerait sur lui et le protégerait de tout se qui pourrait arriver ! Et puis je suis sur qu'elle serait heureuse de chercher un corps pour sa sœur ! »

« Mais... »

« Et toi tu resterait ici ! Tu soignerais les gens, tu apprendrais à vivre à ta petite protégé loin de la violence dans laquelle l'entraîne sa sœur ! »

Ce dernier argument eu raison de la volonté d'Ido, il fléchit et assistât au soleil levant en discutant des préparatifs avec son assistante.

Le lendemain il informerait Jun de sa proposition de travail.

Keina assura qu'elle trouverait Harts à temps.

Et Keina trouva, en effet, Harts...

Comment fit-elle ?

Et bien, elle était comme une sorte de mascotte pour la ferme 21, sa popularité n'était plus à faire, et presque toute la ville l'adorais...mais, elle, croyait qu'elle inspirait le respect.

Elle ordonnât, avec fougue, dans toutes les rues, dans toutes les brasseries, de chercher la Tuned brune...on l'obéit, non pas par respect, mais par curiosité pour la cyborg introuvable, et affection pour elle.

Et harts fut trouvée...

Personne ne la dérangeât, mais les dockers d'un secteur l'avaient aperçut comme un chat, errant parmi les cordages et les marchandises.

Keina, mise aussitôt au courant, était venue le plus vite possible et avait fait le reste.

Elle exposât à N8 la situation, ce qu'elle espérait qu'elle fasse, ses craintes...

La Tuned l'écoutât sans mots dire et acceptât tout avec de simples hochements de tête.

Keina se retira, la laissant derrière elle, visiblement Harts ne voulait pas rentrer à la clinique cybernétique, mais elle lui assurât qu'elle viendrait...dans cinq jours...à la gare...

Junelong fut moins facile à convaincre.

Il croisât les bras, pesta contre ces idées saugrenus, s'offusquât que se soit Ido qui soit derrière tout cela, se moquât des supplications de Keina, puis se calma au nom de celle qui devait l'accompagner.

Keina s'amusa à le charrier, mais elle était si contente qu'elle parti bien vite lui préparer un petit plat.

Keina, pendant ces quelques jours fut la plus adorable et la plus attentionnée des infirmière.

Elle se chargeât aussi de préparer tout se qu'il fallait pour un voyage aussi impressionnant.

Prendre le train nucléaire qui traverse les plaines désertiques et mal famées du continent en direction de la ville flottante et de sa subalterne de poubelles.

Keina pris la camionnette de Jun, elle lui aurait bien passée celle de Ido, bien plus performante, mais celui-ci ne voulait pas se détacher de son vieux tacot.

Elle la remplit de diverses choses, vivres, caisses de médicaments pour soigner le jeune homme, ainsi que quelques armes et munitions qu'elle dissimulât dans un faux fond.

Elle expliquât au moins une centaine de fois à Jun que les armes était interdite à Kuzutetsu, et que les armes devaient ABSOLUMENT rester cachées, là-bas, par contre on ne sait jamais si le train est attaqué par une bande du Barjack ou autre.

Jun lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissant, même si la Tuned était en soi une armure imparable, il appréciait le fait d'avoir les moyens de se défendre seul.

La trappe des armes fut correctement camouflée et recouverte par d'autres caisses.

En cas d'urgence Jun pouvait y avoir accès par-dessous la camionnette.

En cinq jours les blessures de Jun eurent le temps de cicatriser en bonne partie.

Son épaule était encore douloureuse et tenue en écharpe contre son torse, mais il n'avait plus besoin de bandages, et sa jambe n'était presque plus douloureuse.

Il avait souvent marché le long du quai pour observer le train.

Tellement impressionnant !

Il avait eu l'occasion d'assister à la mise en place d'un recrutement de mercenaires pour défendre le train.

Cela voulait donc dire que les recrues engagées à Kuzu avaient été quelques peu ébranlées.

...une attaque...

Beaucoup de marchandises avaient été embarquées, ainsi que son véhicule.

Ido s'était chargé des billets, tout était en ordre et il allait embarquer.

Il était seul.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle viendra ! » lui avait assurée Keina.

« Oui, oui... » répondit Jun en montant avec d'autre passagers.

Ils n'y avaient pas beaucoup de monde, de simples passagers comme lui, mais quelques mercenaires étaient montés dans ce wagon là, on les reconnaissait à leur allure plutôt imposante, leurs armes et une armada dans leurs dos.

Jun montât par un escalier de fer et se posât comme les autres sur le toit large du train.

Le train se mit à bouillonner sur lui-même et dans un vrombissement il tira sa masse hors de la ville d'eau et de bois.

Jun fit un signe de la main à un Ido stoïque et une Keina surexcitée qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main.

Harts se faufila dans les couloirs de la clinique.

La porte était verrouillée...évidement...

Elle brisa le loquet comme du verre, et entra dans la salle d'opération.

Fünf comme la première fois dormait sur une table d'opération.

Son corps était toujours ouvert avec des tuyaux qui l'alimentent à partir d'une machine ronronnante.

Harts s'approchât de la machine et chercha parmi les boutons, pour finalement en actionner quelques-uns.

Elle s'assit au bord de la table et regarda Fünf s'éveiller.

« Pourquoi tu te laisse faire ? » la sermonnât-elle.

« Tu es jalouse ? » lui répondit La blonde encore toute ensommeillée.

« Mmf... » bougonna Harts le sourire aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? » demanda N5 en ouvrant les yeux.

« Je m'en vais... »

« Où ça ? »

« A Kuzutetsu...te chercher un corps... »

« Ooh ... »

« Tu es jalouse ? »

« Bien sur... »

« Et bien à la prochaine...petite sœur. »

« Bonne chance, grande sœur. »

Harts absorba le regard bicolore tendre de sa sœur, puis elle sauta de la table et actionna à nouveau les boutons pour la replonger en état inconscient.

« Merde...je dois être en retard. » dit-elle en souriant férocement.

Le train ne faisait à présent pratiquement plus de bruit mais il allait à une vitesse vertigineuse, prenant encore et encore de la vitesse.

Jun soupirait, il sorti de sa poche des papiers que lui avait passé Ido, faisant dos au vent, il feuilletât les instructions, les autorisations, les adresses écrites.

Tout à coup il fut attiré par des éclats de voix.

« Regardez ! » s'exclamât un grand balèze cybernétisé, un mercenaire.

Jun vit une ombre féminine courir au côté du train.

...Harts...

Jun était hypnotisé par sa vitesse et sa grâce, elle soulevait derrière son ombre un fin nuage de sable et elle bondissait plus vite qu'une panthère quand un obstacle se présentait à elle.

Mais il fut sorti de sa rêverie en voyant les mercenaires commencer à la viser et à tirer !

Il rangeât nonchalamment les papiers dans ses poches et s'approcha d'un homme qui semblait être le chef.

« Arrêtez ça ! » dit-il en lui tendant ses billets.

Les autres mercenaires continuaient à tirer tandis que leur chef consultait les billets.

La Tuned semblait voler entre les rafales.

Finalement le chef levât un bras en criant un ordre et tous se rassirent, regardant la jeune silhouette faire la course avec le train.

Bientôt le train allât si vite qu'elle commençât à se faire distancer et elle daignât enfin sauter à bord.

Harts était accroupie comme un fauve avant de bondir sur sa proie, personne n'aurait cru qu'elle venait d'accomplir ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Les mercenaires enthousiasmés, applaudirent et poussèrent des vivas, tandis que N8 replaçait ses mèches désordonnées.

« N'importe quoi... » maugréa Jun en détournant les yeux de ce spectacle pour se replonger dans ses papiers.

Harts s'assit à ses côtés et souri, regardant le désert aride défiler à toute vitesse.


	9. Tunedchap9

**TUNED**

**CHAPITRE 9: Kuzutetsu**

Le train filait dans la plaine d'une vitesse vertigineuse.

La noirceur de la nuit hésitait à entourer ce voyage d'une douceur suave, ou d'un effroyable mystère.

Seul les étoiles immobiles étaient les joyaux auxquelles on pouvait attacher son regard.

Mais Harts assise sur le toit de ce train, les cheveux battant aux tempes, ne s'attardait nullement sur le scintillement des étoiles, bien au contraire, elle plongeait ses pensées au cœur du paysage, encre sur encre, qui se mouvait de façon indéfinissable.

Sans doute que la Tuned avait des facultés qui lui permettait de voir dans cette pénombre intense, ou encore pouvait-elle assimiler les images bien plus précisément que le cerveau humain.

Ainsi pour elle, cette noirceur filasse et glacée était des paysages défilant sous la voûte étoilée.

Sans doute même, lui étaient-ils familiers ?

Ce qui était certain pour un regard extérieur, c'est que la jeune fille, puisque ne dormant pas, était vraisemblablement plongée dans ses souvenirs.

Jun se demandait qu'elles pouvaient bien être les pensées de cette fille guerrière, libre, mais si désoeuvrée.

Misent bout à bout, Jun avait su reconstitué ce qu'avait été la vie de Harts.

Bien peu de chose.

Un clone ?

Qui pouvait bien être l'original ?

Un être exceptionnel, sans nul doute !

Une arme ?

L'arme construite par Zalem ?

Il ne l'avait jamais vu, la citée flottante... mais bientôt.... bientôt, il serait à ses pieds !

L'arme abandonnée de Zalem !

Une sœur parmi les soeurs...

Combien y en avait-il ?

Et maintenant combien en restait-t-il ?

La N6 !

C'est la N6 qui a tuée toutes les autres...sauf la N5 et Harts la N8...

Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ?

Tuer ses soeurs ?

Se tuer soi-même !

Pas tout à fait soi-même !

Harts et Fünf ne sont pas pareil...

Fünf est froide et n'attend rien de la vie.

Harts brûle d'une haine qui n'a pas de raison.

Elle veut vivre mais ne sais pas pourquoi, pour qui...

Tout se qu'elle peut faire c'est ne pas laissée son double de glace se laisser mourir.

Et la N6 maintenant ?

Et Zalem ?

Et pourquoi, comment l'original connaissait-elle Ido !

Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Jun.

Il était torse nu et nettoyait ses plaies assis sur le capot de sa vieille guimbarde, où il voyait nettement la silhouette noir de la Tuned se détacher dans la pâleur sombre de la voie lactée.

Il paracheva son pansage, se rhabilla et ni tenant plus, alla rejoindre la Tuned sur le toit.

« Harts ? »

« Mmh ? »

« J'ai une question...indiscrète...à te poser. »

« Vas-y... »

« Peux-tu me parler de Gally, de sa rencontre avec Ido, s'il te plaît ? »

« ... »

« Si ça te gênes, je comprendrais tu sais... »

« Aussi loin que je me souvienne, je ne vois que Ido. Il était son père... »

« Son père ! »

Harts hocha de la tête sans détourner son regard du paysage.

« Je ne voit que lui...avant le néant, ou presque... il l'a sortit de ce néant, lui à donné son nom, sa vie, sa seul famille. »

« Est-ce que tu sais tout de Gally, de sa vie ? »

« Je ne sais le savoir ? En tout cas, j'ai d'elle tout ce qui lui a bien pu passer par la tête ! » dit-elle étirant ses lèvres d'un sourire narquois.

Le silence tomba un instant entre eux, Jun n'osant plus la questionner sur le sujet.

Mais bientôt Harts le harcela à son tour.

Jun, fier comme un coq, lui raconta son enfance avec la bande de fripouilles va nu pied de son âge avec qui il sévissait dans son village perdu dans le désert.

Puis ce fût de nouveau à Harts de lui parler des séances d'entraînement et de mise au point sur Zalem, de tout ce qu'elle savait sur la terre et le système solaire.

Parler de choses futiles comme extraordinaires, une nuit de bruissement de voix et de vent qui file.

Le ciel commença à se pâmer à l'est quand Jun et Harts décidèrent de rentrer dans la camionnette se reposer.

Ils leur restaient bien deux jours avant d'arriver en vue de Kuzutetsu.

La locomotive, énorme cheval de fer monstrueux, filait sous le soleil naissant d'un quatrième jour.

Depuis le départ le train s'était arrêté deus autres fois aux fermes rencontrées sur sa trajectoire.

Comme à la ferme 21, une gare immense, entreposant des tonnes de marchandises emmenées là par les exploitants de la région, les attendait.

Des machines aidaient à l'embarquement des caisses immenses, et les mercenaires supervisaient la montée des voyageurs en direction du terminus.

Kuzutetsu, ou plutôt Zalem, se détachait dans le ciel, minuscule, pâleur incertaine dans les aquarelles de l'aube.

Bien qu'encore éloignée, le train avalait les kilomètres en même pas une heure. Tout était près depuis longtemps au débarquement, chacun était éveillé, même ceux qui avait fait ce trajet mainte fois, et regardaient grandir la ville flottante et son analogue terrestre et crasse, la décharge, leur destination.

Ils prenaient leur paye, enfin ils allaient pouvoir la dépenser.

Le Colisey, le Motor Ball, les paris dans les rues, les bars, les putes par centaines, pour tout les goûts, il y avait vraiment de quoi s'occuper ici plutôt qu'ailleurs et surtout si l'on était un cyborg.

Ce qui était le cas de la grande majorité des mercenaires, surtout que pour la plupart c'est ici même qu'ils avaient été engagés.

Le train fit crier les rails sous l'impulsion du freinage et s'immobilisa quelques minutes plus tard aux abords de la ville, derrière les remparts de vieilles eaux visqueuses à hautes pressions.

Les passagers et leurs bagages descendirent sous les ordres du chef des mercenaires et de la borne affiliée au train.

« Harts ! C'est à nous de descendre ! »

La Tuned se tenait sur le toi du train une dernière fois, elle contemplait derrière le mur d'eau, les tours décrépites de Kuzutetsu et au-dessus la ville flottante, Zalem.

Le soleil, maintenant plus haut, inondait de lumière l'une et l'autre.

A cette distance, on discernait tous les détails.

Kuzutetsu était comme son nom l'indiquait d'une décrépitude consternante.

Mais Zalem, l'utopie flottante semblait dans la lumière rasante du soleil levant, d'une pureté incertaine. Toutes les plaques qui la composaient, étaient parfaitement visibles. Son artère centrale semblait se désagréger en plein ciel, déversant incessamment ses déchets. Plus que tout, les fragiles câbles, véritables cordons ombilicaux qui la reliaient à la terre nourricière se détachaient dans le bleu du ciel comme des tentacules de mauvais augures.

Comment pouvait-elle garder l'admiration des Hommes de la terre !

« C'est bizarre... » se dit Harts en elle-même...

« Les deux pourrait être ma maison... »

Jun klaxonna.

« HARTS ! »

Elle bondi par l'ouverture et deux seconde plus tard elle était assise à ses côtés pendant qu'il manoeuvrait la descente du wagon.

Les mercenaires inspectèrent soigneusement tout les compartiments avant de descendre eux même.

Le train n'était plus qu'emplie des marchandises provenant des ferme 21, 20 et 19 pour Zalem et seul leur borne conductrice dirigeait le convoi...

Le train n'avait pas fini son chemin, il entra lentement sous bonne garde dans le tunnel qui le mènerait aux Kombinats, appelé ainsi par les usines, à la base des câbles nourriciers.

Ces entrepôts était interdit à tous, même aux mercenaires, dans le plus grand mystère, seul les bornes et les robots programmés par la citée volante faisaient les manoeuvres à ce stade du trajet.

Tous étaient laissés aux portes de Kuzutetsu, les mercenaires, s'ils le voulaient, avaient des baraquements, mais ceux qui avaient fait le trajet pour se rendre à la ville décharge devaient d'abord se présenter au postes de garde, il en était de même pour les mercenaires.

Dans tout les cas, les locaflingues de ceux qui devaient rester enrôlés dans la protection des convois, étaient désactivés puis retirés.

On ne pouvait les laissé se balader un peu partout dans les alentours de Kuzutetsu, l'endroit ne pouvant être plus mal famé et les locaflingues était trop important et surtout formellement interdit dans l'enceinte de la citée poubelle.

Les gardes, à l'entrée immense du secteur sud de la ville, monopolisèrent les mercenaires en permission ou démissionnaires.

Enfin des nouvelles fraîches des terres lointaines !

Néanmoins, quand Jun passa la porte, un garde, resté en faction, lui fit signe d'arrêter.

« Tes papiers, sac à bidoches. J'ai pas que ça à faire... »

Chose étrange, le soldat parlait comme si ces insultes étaient des banalités totalement platoniques.

Harts tendit les papiers à un Jun légèrement paniqué à la vue d'un contrôle.

« Alors comme ça c'est avec trois caisses de médocs et votre foutoir de ferrailles que vous comptez faire fortune ici... » reprit le garde d'un ton tout aussi monocorde.

Jun allait émettre un commentaire hésitant mais Harts se trouvant tout à coup derrière l'homme, une cyborg tout à fait banal, il se tu. Elle croisait les bras et d'un air entendu se penchait par dessus l'épaule du garde, croisant les bras et hochant de la tête.

Quand le garde l'a remarqua enfin, elle lui souri comme un loup montre ses crocs.

« Ouvrez l'arrière du véhicule... » dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux sans même relever son audace.

Harts ouvrit grand les deux battants, ainsi que quelques caisses et releva les bâches qui traînaient sur les monticules de ferrailles.

Le garde monta à l'intérieur et fouilla sommairement dans les tas épars.

Harts arrêta soudain sa main alors qu'il allait fouiller dans la caisse des médicaments qu'elle avait ouverte.

« C'est très fragile... » lui susurra-t-elle en lâchant lentement sa main.

Le garde la foudroya mollement du regard et fourragea doucement dans la caisse, prenant les boîtes et regardant leurs inscriptions.

Harts en saisi une et lui tendit en souriant comme à son habitude, d'une manière carnassière.

« Ceci vous sera très utile, cher monsieur » « plus rien ne m'étonne. » « Antidépresseur ! »

Elle lui en donna une autre.

« Et ceci, pour avoir la forme. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. « C'est un booster du tonnerre, tu verras... »

Le garde, retira sa main prestement, enfin une réaction. Reprenant ses esprits, il fini d'inspecter les marchandises, pendant que harts s'assit, arrogante sur une caisse en croisant les bras.

Le garde fit enfin le signe que les fouilles étaient terminées, puis s'éloignât.

Harts en claquant la porte au côté de Jun, suivit le garde du regard.

Il était perplexe, son arme posée à terre contre sa jambe, regardant les boîtes de façon circonspecte, mais quand il surprit le regard de la jeune fille qui s'éloignait, il remit aussitôt les boîtes dans les multiples poches de son uniforme et reprit son air taciturne.

La camionnette passait sous l'immense porte surmontée des inscriptions U-1111, désignant par là l'entrer de la dernière des onze usines qui alimentaient Zalem.

Quand Jun eu suffisamment éloigné son véhicule du poste de garde, il se permit de laisser s'échapper une long soupir de contentement.

« Tu faisais quoi, là-dedans, j'ai cru mourir ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ! » s'écria-t-elle tout aussi en lui boxant le bras.

« EH ! C'est un homme blessé que tu agresses ! Méchante ! »

Jun qui n'avait connu que les grands espaces désertiques et les fermes agricoles, fut soudain écrasé par les hauteurs croulantes de Kuzutetsu.

Des tôles rouillées, des tuyauteries fumantes, des affiches souillées, des détritus omniprésent et des cyborgs par milliers.

Tout cela était très oppressant, Jun ressentait une vive insécurité au fur et à mesure qu'il roulait vers les profondeurs sombres et crasses de la ville décharge.

« Où va-t-on à présent, Maîtresse ? »

Harts tendit son doigt finement articulé vers un dôme qui dominait toute choses au loin.

« Là-bas, c'est le mont Zalem, on va plus vers l'intérieur de Kuzu au pied de l'usine 1111. C'est à peu près à une vingtaine de kilomètres par là... »

« Et au plus on s'enfoncera là dedans et au plus on risquera d'y perdre la vie... » dit-il en souriant mais un peu anxieux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » répliqua-t-elle doucement. « Si tu reste avec moi, et si tu suis ce que je dis, il ne t'arrivera rien. »

« Pourquoi va-t-on là-bas, au fait ? »

« Je connais quelqu'un de très haut placé qui à ses petites habitudes dans le coin. »

« Et cette personne « très haut placé », c'est elle qui va nous fournir un corps digne de ce nom ? »

« On pourrait pas trouver mieux, je pense. » souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Les bras croisés bien enfoncée dans le siège passager, Jun se demandait comment elle pouvait être si attentive.

Les brouhahas, les cliquetis, les grincements devaient avoir une signification pour elle.

Harts le dirigeait sagement, lui faisant emprunter des grands axes où la circulation dans la fourmilière de métal n'était pas trop difficile.

Les véhicules étaient plutôt rares dans Kuzutetsu, chose étonnante.

« Tourne à gauche maintenant, doucement, y a du monde...Tu vois au fond de cette ruelle, le panneaux vert et orange ? »

En effet, il le voyais, des tubes allogènes qui clignotaient les mots « Mermaid's Hotel Bar ».

« Oui, et bien tu tournera juste après il y a un passage qui donne sur une cours intérieur où on pourra garer la camionnette. »

Jun s'effectua, en effet les immeubles ici n'étaient pas très hauts, mais ils étaient si serrés en un tas informes qu'ils avaient laissés au milieu d'eux une sorte de place qui servait de débarras.

On voyait une autre enseigne plus loin dans la pénombre des immeubles décrépits.

On y voyait plus ou moins les lettres de guingois, mais il y avait aussi une sorte de femme poisson stylisée avec des néons rose et qui semblait nager au dessus de la porte.

Harts toujours plus rapide que tout le monde lui ouvrait déjà la porte en le pressant de se dépêcher.

« C'est bon ! On n'est pas à la seconde près aussi ! » éructa-t-il en sautant à terre.

Avec une arrogance feinte, il lui passa devant et lui ouvrit la porte de l'Hotel.

« Après vous, délicate demoiselle. » dit-il effectuant en mainte courbettes.

Elle l'ignora froidement et se dirigea vers un homme à moitié cybernétisé, ce devait être un très vieux de la vieille pour avoir été aussi mal rafistolé, qui se tenait derrière son bar.

« Combien pour une chambre double ? »lâcha-t-elle en posant bourses et coudes sur le comptoir.

Le vieux cessa d'essuyer ses verres tout aussi vieux que lui, pour considérer la bourse en ruminant .

« Et bien ça dépend de l'état dans laquelle vous la voulez... »

Jun s'approcha à son tour, commanda une bière, sous l'œil exaspéré de la Tuned.

« Donne-nous ta meilleur chambre et dit à ta femme, ta fille ou ta boniche qu'on la veux niquel pour ce soir et qu'on compte y rester quelques temps. »

Le barman prit la bourse en hochant de la tête et s'éloignât donner des ordres en cuisine.

«Et maintenant ? » fit Jun en sirotant sa bière.

« Maintenant, toi tu reste ici sagement, et moi je vais m'occuper de mes petites affaires. »

Jun se renfrognât.

« Hum, ça te va très bien de partir seule, toi la grande guerrière solitaire. »

« Si je dis ça c'est parce que ça pourrait être dangereux ! Tout simplement ! »

« Oui et puis je serais plus une gêné pour toi, et de toute façon il faut bien que quelqu'un reste ici pour monter le matos en lieux sûr... »

N8 souri de toute ses dents, puis s'empara violemment d'une mèche de cheveux du jeune homme.

« Arrête de râler ! Je serais de retour très rapidement, tu verras ! »

Jun la repoussa, et elle parti, en trois bonds elle était déjà sorti. Son verre à la main, il alla sur le hall pour l'apercevoir, silhouette minuscule haut dans le ciel.

Comme il s'y attendait, elle avait préférée la voie du ciel et disparaissait dans la lumière matinal.

« Merde, je sais même pas où elle va... » se dit-il avec un pincement de stress...

« ...une personne « haut placé »... »

Il bu d'un trait son verre et rentra dans le Mermaid's Hotel Bar.

La journée allait être longue...


End file.
